The Dark Angel
by painted heart
Summary: No-body ever thought about who took care of the villains, and who might have helped in the escape of the Joker from the asylum apart from Harley, who you ask? Why his sister of course, Gotham's Dark Princess and the villains Guardian Angel Possible Lemons in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Scarlett POV

Another day at the office, why am I still here? I hate working here, they never ask me to go onto the field, no matter how many times I have applied, I swear these people are sexist pigs, not thinking that a woman can do the job.

I've had extensive training with every firearms we possess and more, and yet I get stuck on records and filing. As of this moment I have finished the last few files detailing records and personal information on members of the public that were involved in some incidents we've been dealing with recently, lots of mobs and people breaking into banks and warehouses.

One thing they do acknowledge me for however, is my know-how with computers and finding people, I am exceptionally good at finding people, their bank records, their locations and such, I'm not too sure how I am able to do it, but I just know how to work the system, looking through cameras, bank transactions, emails and reading what the public have said for themselves and checked for anything that one person may have said against another that wouldn't have checked out.

"Miss Noel"

I look up from my screen seeing one the deputy's in front of my section,

"Sergeant wants to see you" he says, I nod at this, getting up and walking over to the sergeant's office, knocking first and only going in when I hear him reply from inside.

"Ah Noel, good work on the archive and background work. But now I need you on the front" he says, I look at him in shock, has he been reading my mind or something?

"Sir I look forward to it, where am I being stationed?" I ask, straightening my back more,

"I'm bringing you with us on our stake-out at the abandoned bar on Rucks Street, in your last report you've spotted a lot of these villains congregating there, and we're going to bus them, we need all the help we can get on this, now I need you to be armed and ready in o eight hundred hours. You'll be coming with me and my deputy in our car, we're under-cover so you need to be inconspicuous. Understood?" he asks, I salute to him from this and nod, walking out of the office calmly, though on the inside I'm bouncing, they are finally brining me onto the field, I will finally be showing to them that I am of some use other then for research.

I go to the women's lockers and get changed into my casual wear, some jeans with a top and jumper with converse, my handbag as well and go back to my desk to continue working until the time comes around. I'm half concentrating on this work and half thinking about what tonight will be like, I know it will be dangerous and the risk is always there, but this is what I have been preparing for this for years, I look over the files of some of these guys we're searching for, memorising the faces more for tonight.

The hours seem to go on forever until finally the sergeant calls us together to go, me going with him into his car in the back,

"Right, we all know what our roles are, Noel, when we get in, we need all information of these guys who you've found go to this place, we need all their names and what they do so we know what to expect" says the Sergeant,

"Yes sir" I say, bringing out the tablet from the back of his seat and log in to connect to my account from the office, bringing up all the files.

It didn't take us long to get to the destination, the other cars going around but not too close so as not to draw attention,

"Alright Noel, who are we going to be facing" says Sergeant, who I see opening the calls channels for the others to hear me, I name all the people with their real names as well as their creative names they or others came up with for some of the cops to know them by and naming their special skills, also warning them of any special abilities they have, we've got a few metahumans inside, not many but a few.

"Sergeant, any chance has anyone packed with them any strong sleepy darts?" I ask, suddenly a little alarmed at who I find at the end of the list that I'm quite certain will be inside,

"Wilson will, why?" he asks, him and the deputy turning in their seats to look at me in question,

"I think El Diablo is inside" I say, still staring at the screen, this is one guy no-body wants to get close to, he'll turn you to ash just for looking at him wrong, I hear a lot of "shits" and some in disbelief,

"How can you be certain that he is in there?" sergeant ask, I look up and then look at the bar but look at the sergeant again,

"There isn't, that bar has no security cameras for me to get into and the street cameras around here are all fake" I say, he sighs at this in annoyance, shit have I just ruined all of this?

"Wilson, where are you?" asks Sergeant, then hearing Wilson telling us that he is a few cars away.

"Right, here's the plan, Noel you're going to get a dart from Wilson, you know how to use them so you wont miss when or if you see Diablo. We'll fit you with a camera so we can see what you see, if anything happens or if they suspect anything, you hightail it out of there" sergeant says, I look at him alarmed, but slowly nod, knowing that technically he shouldn't be sending me out like this, especially as this is my first time and this isn't exactly something I've trained for.

But I can't afford to look weak in front of them, if I refuse to do this then they will never allow me out again on the field.

"Here's the camera, and put this in your ear so you can hear us, we'll be able to hear you through the camera's microphone. Now go to Wilson and get the tranquiliser dart, and whatever you do, don't miss if there is El Diablo, but if he isn't in there tell us and we'll be in" he says, I nod at this after attaching the camera to my necklace as its as small as a bead and put the ear bud in my right ear, then get out of the car and getting the tranquiliser from Wilson and putting it into my handbag.

Slowly I start to walk towards the bar, keeping my breathing even as I was taught in all the sessions I attended.

Thankfully there isn't any barmen, so I get into the bar easily and it isn't half bad, everyone is relaxing and having a good time, I recognise practically all of the guys from the files, but keeping an eye out for Diablo as well, so far I can't see him,

"Woah, you don't look like you belong here"

I look behind me to see the very man himself, El Diablo, my eyes widening in shock,

"Hey big D, chill man, she ain't done nothing wrong – yet!" says a guy who comes up behind me and wraps his arm around my shoulder laughing after his shock, I laugh at this, both because it was actually funny and this guy may have actually saved my ass.

"She's under your protection Michelle. If she causes trouble then its on your head" says Diablo, who walks outside the door, crap ok I'll probably get in trouble for just letting Diablo go, unless of course the force gets him while he walks out.

I finally look to the guy and see he is also one of the guys on the files, he is known as one of the greatest bank robbers ever, I mean his hacking skills are exceptional.

"Aren't you Johnny Max?" I ask, he looks to me and nods, then starts to lead me over to the bar, I have to admit this place and the people are actually really nice, I get introduced to some of the people and they are quite cool guys.

Oh crap!

I head into the bathroom and sink on the toilet,

"Sergeant are you there?" I ask, listening for him, but I don't hear him, or anyone,

"Sir? Can you hear me?" I ask, but still no-one. I wonder if there is bad signal here, I leave the bathroom and without getting anyone's attention I go over to the entrance and walk out of the bar, but I can't see any of the cars, where the hell have they gone?

After five minutes of looking around for them around the other roads, I hail a taxi a couple of blocks away, I've tried calling the office but no-one is in for some reason. Great I must have blown something or tipped them off for some reason or another. Without much choice I go home to my apartment, I can't believe they didn't warn me that they were leaving; they could have messaged me or something.

One thing I can't help but think about as I'm trying to sleep is how friendly and great the people in the bar were, I had pictures these people as horrible and always wanting to kill you if you looked at them wrong, sure they're not teddy bear loving people they're rough and know what they're doing, but some of the stories they told me still has be second-guessing them, they have families, children and such that they fight for, heck Johnny's wife is in hospital and he's doing his best to get money to keep her in there since the hospital have kept threatening to discharge her if they don't get the right payments for her medication, I felt so sorry for him, if crime is the only way for him to get the money then its no wonder so many of them are doing it for their loved ones.

I just hope the guys in the office have a good explanation for ditching me.


	2. Chapter 2

Scarlett POV

"What do you mean you used me to draw them out?" I ask, inside the sergeants office, as soon as I came in I was told to go to the sergeants office where I have just been told why I didn't find anyone outside the bar, because they had used me as a lure to get Diablo out so they could get into the bar and arrest the others inside right after I left. And to top it off they tell me that they knew all along that Diablo was going to be there the whole time.

"There is no way he would have left if one of us came into the bar, if anything that would have tipped them off more, so we had to send you in, plus we had files ready in case any incident happened with him" he says, relaxed in his chair as if he has done nothing wrong, like putting me to risk of death is nothing,

"But why didn't you tell me this before I went in there?" I ask, feeling like crap and like a used wrapper at the moment, as well as thoroughly….PISSED OFF!

"You wouldn't have been able to pull it off if we had told you, you would have blown the whole thing, you haven't been in the field so you wouldn't have known what to do?" he says, I freeze at this,

"The only reason why I haven't had enough experience is because you have denied every request I have ever made to go on the field" I say, he scoffs at this standing up now,

"You want to know why we never accepted your requests, because you don't belong on the field, you belong behind the desk with your computer and your toys, not on the field. And you would do well to forget ever applying for the field again, its not where you belong, now get tat sweet ass back in that chair before I ban you from ever handling a firearms" he says, stood in front of me, I swear if I had a gun there would be one less bullet right now. I walk out of the room, not wanting to see him or else I WILL punch him and get fired.

I walk to my desk and sit down, taking deep breaths in hopes to calm down, I can't believe they used me like this, that they think so little of me. All the work I have done, all the extra time I have put in, covering for practically every member of this office.

I look up at the screen, thinking about the people they arrested, I feel terrible about this, but how will they be? I log onto the security cameras in the cells downstairs and see…all of them, oh my god they got all of them. I look at the others and suddenly my eyes catch onto one individual, Johnny.

Shit he must feel like crap right now, I feel entirely terrible about this, I did this to them all, Diablo could have protected them from this.

I remember Johnny telling me about his wife and I manage to find her in the hospital, it takes me a little time but I manage to not only find her information as well as her doctors notes but even her diagnosis and medication, it even tells me how much the medication she takes costs, and I don't think I have ever seen so many zeros. How the hell can they possibly think that people can afford that kind of money, not even my pay-check could possibly afford that, least of all annually. Wait when was her payment last made?

Quickly I look into the payments lists and I cant help but gasp, she's only got enough for the rest of the month. I look at Johnny's account and see that he did have enough to pay for the next two months, but it was taken out by the sergeant's orders, crap no – no – no! This can't happen!

I spot the officers laughing at crossing the faces off from the wall of villains. I feel sick, I seriously feel like I am going to vomit, how could I have done this?

I look around to make sure no-one is looking, and start to search for where the money from Johnny's account went, and thankfully find it as well as all the other men and women's money.

Ok that's it, no more miss nice girl.

It takes me roughly twenty minutes to make a new bank account and it takes me an hour and a half to secretly transfer all the money from where the police transferred these guys money into it, I've done it in a way where the police wont even notice that the money is gone until they try to take it out which never actually happens as usually it transfers straight into the cities maintenance, so they'll just assume its gone there.

I also transfer the right amount from Johnny's pay into the hospital account, carefully calling them up to make sure its gone in so I'm not overheard.

I look around before logging off my computer, and taking my tablet with me I make my way towards the cell security,

"Rick I need to speak to one of the prisoners, a Johnny Max. Can you take him to room B, its to clear up some records" I say, he nods at this and I make my way to the interrogation room, no-one will see Johnny coming through besides Rick himself, and I know Rick wont say anything as he has a lot of hate for the officers, like me they always stick him on guard duty in the cells, there have been many a lunch breaks where we have talked about how much it grinds out gears of how mis-understood we are, I mean Rick is a big guy and not someone you would want to cross, so why they don't have him out there is a mystery to me.

It only takes five minutes before Johnny is brought into the room, I'm stood in the corner, checking to make sure my plan with the security cameras is working.

"Before anything else is said I need you to know that I am really sorry" I say, looking at him after I hear the chair scrape to signal he's sat down, I see him look up at me and looks at me with surprise,

"Wait, Scarlett? W-seriously you're a cop? Are you the one who got us arrested?" he asks, looking at me accusingly, I look down and and sit in the chair opposite him,

"Ok look, last night was the first time I have ever been on the field, and they got me to walk in there on my own without me knowing that the only reason they brought me is because they wanted me to lure Diablo out, I didn't know any of this, I was sent in to tranquilise him. For the first time I thought that I was actually being of some use to them, but all I was, was a means to an end. And all I know is that I want them to pay for that" I say, looking at him, he frowns at me for this,

"How do I know this isn't some trick, there's cameras in here they'll be seeing you talking to me and telling you what to do" he says, I show him my tablet of a screen of this room with two less people in it,

"I hacked into the system, as far as they know, well they don't know, they don't even know your out of your cell, heck the guy who is looking at the security camera of the cells doesn't even know that you've left" I say, he looks at me surprised when I say this, but I can understand him still being suspicious,

"Look when I was hanging out with you, that wasn't me pretending to be anything but what I was, a girl out of her depth and to be honest I was scared shitless, but when you helped me not get incinerated by Diablo and you introduced me to some of the others, I felt more comfortable with you guys more than I have ever felt in the seven years I have been here. I want to help you get out, all of you, and then I am leaving this place for good" I say, looking at him seriously,

"How do I know that this isn't some kind of a trick, that you just want us out to get to Diablo" he says, I look down to my tablet and clock a few times and then show him two screens, one of a street camera with Diablo walking down the road casually, and on the other his bank account,

"Wait, where the hell is my money," he says, looking at me more alarmed, but I raise my hand,

"Safe, I saw that the force had stripped you all of your money, but with a bit of digging and some more hacking, I've transferred it all into a safe account that they will never find. And I've sent the money needed over to the hospital for your wife's medication. She's safe by the way, I talked to the hospital" I say, he sighs with relief at this, I'm not surprise, I bet that's one of the things he's been thinking about all this time while being in here.

"As for Diablo, I could find him in a heartbeat, but I'm not turning him over to these guys, no way" I say, he nods at this, then leans back looking at me, and then a smile that makes me relax appears,

"So you want to turn over to the dark side?" he says, I smirk at this, nodding in agreement,

"Alright, I'll tell the boys, we need our weapons, we'll need the cameras down and we'll need transport to get us all out without drawing attention outside. And my boys will want their money back too. And we need your trust" he says, I nod at this,

"You've got it, and I can get the rest by the evening" I say, he nods at this,

"This was not what I was expecting, but it looks like an angel has come to save us" he says smiling, I blush slightly,

"I'm no angel, trust me. Now I'll get Rick to take you back, try not to catch too much attention to yourselves when you tell the others or else the cops will know something is up, I wont be able to keep that safe feed up forever unfortunately" I say, he nods at this, I go and knock on the door, allowing Rick to come and collect Johnny,

"I want in"

I look behind me to see Rick looking at me, I look at him surprised at this, as well as Johnny,

"Listen Butterfly, you know I hate those cops as much as you do, and I want to make sure you stay safe" he says, I smile and nod at this, then all of us go our separate ways.

Now I just need to book the transport and get into the weapons vault.


	3. Chapter 3

Scarlett POV

"Alright Rick, are you ready?" I ask into my phone, waiting outside by the bus, my plan is to make it look like we are taking the prisoners to another prison on the bus, civilians wont think this any strange as they have seen us do this before, so will look a lot less suspicious then all the prisoners going into a van. I've laid out all the orange suits by the exit so they can quickly get changed into them there before coming out with Rick. The sergeant and some of the others went out to lunch five minutes ago so we have twenty minutes available to us,

"Let's do this Butterfly" he responds I nod at this and end call, I had Rick collect the weapons as would have drawn a few eyes with me carry A LOT of weapons on my own, so he took them into duffel bags that he could carry and took them away to the cells. Johnny said everyone was on board so that will make things easier, I just hope they don't try to run onto the streets, we cant afford suspicion anyone to break the pattern, I've already made a fake email from the Sergeant's boss to have the prisoners transported, and I've covered us by emailing the papers to have the prisoners transported to a prison that has yet to have its network re-started so if any questions on if they have arrived yet, it will take about a week to get confirmation, and if my plans go correctly I will be long gone by then.

I must have been waiting up to twenty minutes and getting nervous now, not seeing anyone coming out, when suddenly I see Rick coming out with a chain in hand and connected are the prisoners in their yellow outfits, I must have not been breathing but I let out a big breath of air without realising.

"Alright on the bus, lets go" says Rick, leading them on board, I wait until the last one is on until going onto the bus and going to the drivers seat and setting us off. Rick keeps them quiet for a bit, not exactly a good thing for the public to see cheering prisoners.

Finally just as we're about to get on the freeway, I go down the next road towards a bridge and go under, thankful for this area being mostly warehouses and such.

"Alright we're here" I say cutting the engines, standing up and tuning to see Rick unchaining everyone, smiling as I see them all cheering.

"Ok, here's what you need to do, you need to find a computer and you need to open a new bank account and give me a call and I will send you your money, its all safe, it just needs to be returned to you" I say, leaning against a chair,

"The cops will just take it as soon as they see our names" one of them says,

"Maybe come up with new names? I'm not saying it's something anyone would want to do, but its an idea if you don't want them finding your money and taking it back" I say, they start talking to one another about this, I hope they can get something sorted, they'll all need their money for one reason or another.

"Scarlett, where is the rest of my money that you didn't send to my wife's hospital?" asks Johnny, I look to him at this,

"With everyone else's, in the account I made" I say,

"The one you say the cops wont be able to ever find?" he asks, I frown wondering where he's going with this but nod,

"Do you think there's any way we could work something out where I can put my money in there…all the time, like whenever I do a job I can put it in there, and maybe you can help me with making sure the right payments go to the hospital, I'll pay you for it" he says, I look at him surprised, I could technically do that, its no bother. And its nice that he's offering to pay me for it,

"Hey can you do that for mine as well, I'll pay too" says someone next to me, I look to him and am actually really surprised that others are asking the same,

"Wait! You trust a cop with your money? To have constant contact with you, she could turn you in" says someone in the back; I frown at him for this,

"You do realise that I just got you out of a police cell. You must have also not been listening to Johnny before when he explained that I am doing all this because I am done with the cops, all they did was use me and abuse my position and skills on the computer, I didn't purposely get you all arrested, I was used as bait and to get rid of Diablo so they could get you without being smoked-literally" I say, this earning a laugh from some of them,

"come on dude, she's cool, I trust her. Girl if you can keep my money safe, make sure my family and whoever else in this bus who wants to as well ask for your services, then that would make you part of the family. We all know what its like to be used, hell that's how I ended up like this, if your willing to do this, then you're an angel in my book" says a guy near Johnny, I smile at this and nod in thanks.

"Ok well as long as your sure" I say, making sure they really want this,

"How much would you want for this?" asks the guy at the back, I am seriously going to have to learn these guys names, but right now I need to think of a means to payment, I don't want much from them, but I'll need some kind of living with me leaving the force.

"Well I know that it can be rough out there so I don't want to charge too much, and I wont take advantage…ok how about this, with every job you do, I take five percent from every job you do, does that sound alright to you?" I ask, looking at them, not sure how they will react, but am surprised that they're nodding and smiling at that, with the amount of guys here I'll be sure to get a good amount,

"Sounds like we got ourselves a guardian angel fellas" says Johnny; I smirk at this, hearing the others laugh.

I look down at my watch and my eyes widen,

"Shit, alright guys you need to get out of those gears, leave them on the bus and I need to get this bus out of here" I say, with this they start doing as I say. We have roughly three minutes before the bus needs taking back and by which the sergeant and the others will return from their breaks and with one less bus and a lot less weapons in the vault.

"Scarlett, we want you to meet us at the bar tonight, cops wont be there will they?" asks Johnny, him being the last on the bus,

"They have no reason to look for you there for at least a week so you'll be safe there for now, I'll meet you there tonight" I say, he nods at this then unexpectedly gives me a hug,

"See you later Angel" he says, I smirk at this, then look to Rick in the passenger seat by the drivers seat and we both nod after Johnny is out of sight,

"So what's the plan now Butterfly?" he asks as I begin driving us back,

"I'm going to give them my notice, not sure what you're plans are" I say, looking to him in question before looking back at the road,

"I'll join you there, but what about afterwards, I don't like the idea of you going out there on your own, especially when they all know you have access to all their money" he says, I nod at this in understanding, there will be a target on my head now, I will need to be careful.

"Why don't you come with me to meet them tonight at that bar, you can help me and I can help you, we'll look for jobs as we go too" I say, he smiles at this and nods, I swear he is like an older very protective brother that I have come to love.


	4. Chapter 4

Scarlett POV

"You're quitting?"

Him saying this makes me wonder how completely stupid he is, I've just handed him my resignation, and he is actually asking me why.

How he got this job I will never know,

"Yes, I am quitting and I am going to go find a job where I can actually be appreciated for the work I do" I say, staying calm, I am not going to let him have any satisfaction in any of this,

"Well we are really going to miss you, and it will be difficult to find someone to replace you. You were a great member to this team" he says, I nod at this and turn and leave, smiling wider every second I get closer to the door, and happily skip away from the door, I go to my office and pack the bits I have there in my rucksack and happily leave it, waving at people as I pass,

"Wait up Butterfly"

I look behind me to see Rick coming up behind me with his rucksack on coming away from the sergeant's office, extending his elbow to me, I smile at this and take it,

"You're taking our best security guard! What the hell? You are a whore, using us and just leaving us to clean up the mess!"

I turn around slowly my eyes finding the Sergeant,

"Good luck finding someone better" I say, earning a laugh from Rick, I smirk at him and then we walk out.

"I'm proud of you, for a second I thought you were going to give him hell," he says,

"Yeah I did as well, but you know me, bottling it all up, I'll let it out on a punch bag later" I say, he nods at this and we walk away from the station.

"Though I could do with a drink," I say, he nods in agreement,

"I wonder if that bar is open at this time" I say, looking at him in question, he shrugs,

"Well why don't we meet there in about an hour and hope for the best" he says, I nod in agreement for this. At the roundabout we part and I go to my flat, I drop my stuff off and have a quick shower and change clothes.

I feel so free right now, I feel like I can do anything right now, like a new person.

I look at my wardrobe and smile; a new person needs new style.

When I'm finished, I end up wearing high heel ankle boots, black leggings, a deep green sleeveless top and a leather black jacket I smile at my appearance, smoky grey eye shadow and black eyeliner. I grab my bag and walk out, glad that I beat the shit out of my boxing bag before my shower, I had an imaginary face on it of the sergeant which helped a lot, pretty sure I lost some weight by doing that but definitely lost some stress.

"Butterfly you have blossomed" says Rick, I smile and give a quick twirl making him laugh, he himself has changed into jeans and a tank top, damn if he is looking for a date will succeed with those abs poking out.

We only needed to walk around the corner and found the bar thankfully open,

"Well, lets do this" I say, walking inside, and it still looks good to me inside here, the neon lights, the dance cage, is pretty sweet.

"Scarlett! Rick over here!" We both find Johnny and some others sat in a corner not far from the bar.

"Glad you guys could make it, so how did the cops take to your leaving?" he asks, after we've sat down,

"Feels like I can finally let loose" I say, sitting back in my seat relaxed,

"So what are you going to do next? I mean today you helped prisoners escape police station cells, who knows what mischief you'll be doing tomorrow" he says, we all laugh at this,

"Not sure yet, look for a new job, keep all your money safe, stay alive, and try not to blow up the police station, I mean now that I know all you lot its awfully tempting to hire someone" I say, laughing and the rest joining in, Rick seems at ease here too.

"Well I hear that the owner is looking for a helper, something about managing the accounts or something, right Johnny?" says the guy sitting opposite me, I look to Johnny at this surprised, not knowing that this place was his, he nods at this, looking from the guy to me,

"Interested? I'm also looking for a bouncer if your in need of work big guy" he says, I look to Rick with raised eye brows, seeing him the same,

"Well I'm not sure about what Rick thinks, but I'm definitely going to be giving you a yes to that" I say, beaming happily,

"You got a yes from me bro" says Rick I smile widely at him for this,

"Great, well lets get you both signed up and put on the books, lets go up to my office" says Rick, with this we follow him upstairs to a large room, I swear this room could be a dance hall, the brickwork actually makes it looks sophisticated, and couches and a few tables. With Johnny's desk in a corner over looking it all with two chairs in front of it, the three of us heading over to that area.

"Alright, so I get an accountant and a bouncer all in one day, so we'll get this sorted, get you two on the books" says Johnny, I nod at this, paper work being passed about and signed, it takes us roughly two hours. We've also been able to meet more of the people downstairs when Johnny suggested meeting the regulars and having another drink.

"With this work, your not just working with normal people – far from it. They all have their own ways and means of life, everyone is different, everyone's got their own reason for being here and doing what they do. But with you working with me, and doing what your doing, your not just entering into the gang, your joining the family, we look out for one another, if someone from the outside dis-respects someone in here - we defend our own, because no one else will" says Johnny, talking to me and Rick in a private booth, I smile and nod at this, a good way of thinking.

"So do either of you two have any family?" asks Johnny, looking at us in question,

"My family are in England, and my fiancé is at work in the hospital" says Rick, I smile at that, remembering him asking me advice on how to ask her to marry him, I thought it was very sweet.

"What about you Angel?" asks Johnny, I am going to have to get used to this, even some of the others have started calling me this, but I don't mind all that much,

"My mum died when I was five, I never knew my dad as he ran off as soon as he found out that my mum was pregnant, I have an older brother who basically took care of us both after she died. He was married but she was killed in a car accident and he went missing around a year ago, I searched for him for a whole year, still even now to be honest but nothing has come up. I just hope he's alive and well somewhere" I say, they nod at this, offering comforting smiles.

Its ok, I'm sure I'll find him some day, and then I'll kick his ass for making me worry for this long.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to all my readers and for the great and wonderful reviews, I'm hoping to get a little further soon so as to show you all the upcoming event that will truly place her with the villains' crew.

Scarlett POV

I've been working with Johnny for the past month now, time really has gone by fast, his accounts and statements for the place was a mess, he actually thought that he was going to lose his bar at one point, but I was able to show him where the money was going, that some low-life's that had come offering some merchandise and were still taking payments from him. So after we got some guys to go and sort them out, we got the money back and now the bar is safe in sound, he was so relieved.

In fact he was so relieved that he's made me manager of the bar, saying that without me he would have lost it so he wants to make sure the place is safe, and his words not mine "Who better to watch my home than my guardian angel." He still hasn't let down on that, its even got more out as well, not just in the bar, everyone calls me Angel now, but Johnny mentioned it being a good idea for me to have this so that if anything happened and I may have gotten caught on something or another, it wont get back to me Scarlett, but to Angel.

Rick's doing well also, he enjoys getting to throw out goodie two shoes out of the bar that try to start trouble with our friends.

"Come on Johnny! You know that it would help" I say, sitting at the bar talking to him, I swear the only times we're in that big office is when we have meetings and when I'm doing accounting.

"Angel I know you can handle yourself, but its too risky. And I don't like the idea of just letting you walk in alone into a highly guarded collectors stronghold to try and hustle your way into the basement, and what is it again that your on about getting?" he asks, I roll my eyes at this, I must have told him this for days now,

"It's a golden block, they found it forty years ago. They're still trying to find out where it came from, but my research says that it's a vessel. And inside is one of the rarest diamonds in the world. Its like a golden puzzle box, and inside is the prize that is worth a fortune, heck you could buy this whole street with just the outer casing" I say, looking at him, watching his eye movements, I can tell he's contemplating this,

"I'm not telling you no, and I'm definitely not going to be like those asses at the station. What are you like with firearms and physical combat? Self defence and the like?" he asks, I smile at this,

"About a month rusty on firearms as haven't had anything to practice on, self defence I could do with a couple more lessons, but I was never really shown much with physical combat at the station, being a girl and all" I say, remembering that remark,

"Alright, tomorrow come in and we're giving you some reminder lessons and I'm going to bring a friend in to teach you how to punch someone," he says,

"Well look at those beautiful things!" I look to the side to see a drunk looking at me with a not so respective look, without hesitating I punch him in the face, seeing him fall to the ground unconscious, his glass smashing beside him, the bar going quiet and looking at me,

"Johnny says I need to be taught how to punch, who else thinks I need to learn?" I say, this makes them erupt into laughter and cheers; I look to Johnny to see him chuckling,

"Ok you can punch, but you need to be careful with your fist, you'll injure yourself more than the person your punching with the way you had it" he says, I nod at this in understanding,

"Have another drink then call it a night, I'll see you at eight in the morning" he says, I smile at him for this and nod, looking to Jimmy our barman and order another drink, letting out an exhale of breath, I've been dying to ask Johnny about this, I want to prove that I can help and be one of them, not just their bank and a bar manager, I have always had the want for action, to be on the field was the dream, now I really want to have that thrill of doing crime and getting away with it, to make the cops look bad, like they deserve.

"You sizzling again?" asks Rick, I look to him from this and look at my hands, seeing them shake slightly, and I've always had it,

"Johnny's agreed to let me do the job. He's organising for me to practice with firearms and physical combat tomorrow. I just want to fight Rick, I've been doing it all my life for survival with my brother, but it never went away. I don't know what it is" I say, looking at him,

"The drive to stay alive, you've got the heart of a warrior, those cops will regret not letting you work for them properly, you would have protected them all with your dying breath, now your doing it here for them. It's a good thing, just like how I will always protect you and these people. I wouldn't worry about it too much Angel" he says, smirking at the end, I grin at this, him also calling me Angel, though I'm sure he's only doing it because he knows I get a little annoyed with it, I swear he really is like a big brother to me.

"Well I had better get going" I say, downing my drink, Rick walking me out,

"Stay safe" he says giving me a hug before I leave the building. Looking forward to tomorrow.

-Next day-

This is it! This is the thrill I've been needing!

Using a half spin to get around my "attacker' and tap the empty gun at the back of the guys head.

"Where did you train again?" asks the trainer, I believe his name is Max, I jump up and down on different feet, keeping my heart beating fast,

"Army training, street fighting, dance" I say, keeping my pace with my jumping, I look at them to see that they're looking at me with confusion and admiration,

"Dance?" asks Rick, sitting on the settee near Johnny's desk,

"My dance tutor taught me how to be quick and to think quick too," I say,

"What the heck did you do when you were younger?" asks Max; I glare at him for this,

"Struggled to stay alive," I say, attacking him first, him responding,

"Keeping creeps off me! Moving from one place to the next. Wondering where my next meal would be, I scrapped what I could for the dance classes, needing to stay out of trouble for a while, then after that I got free accommodation when I joined the army for four years" I say, tripping up Max and getting him into a headlock,

"Then I joined the cops, hoping they will use my skills, only to keep me behind a damn desk where all my energy that I was used to letting out, build up inside and only ever used in the shooting practice range and on a punching bag" I say, finally letting Max go, him rubbing his neck,

"Johnny man, this girl doesn't need any more practice, she needs someone with her to make sure no-one looks at her wrong, for 'their' protection" says Max, I smirk at this, helping him up.

"Alright, I'm happy enough with your know-how of how to handle yourself. But before we start I need to know how you are with weapons" says Johnny, I nod at this in understanding, I think I may have gone a little overboard before, but at least they know I can handle myself.


	6. Chapter 6

Scarlett PPOV

"A damn bust! All that for a simple damn asteroid rock!" I shout, looking at the rock inside the gold case in front of me on the desk.

We got the target last night, no hiccups, no incidents, Johnny was really surprised by how easy it was, but I told him that with all the hacking I had done, no-one suspected a thing was amiss, fake photos hiding the CCTV, and getting everyone in and out without a scratch.

"Told you it was too good to be true, a diamond as rare as what those geniuses said, thing doesn't even shine" says Johnny, I glare at him for this, then look back at the ugly rock,

"Look Angel, just because the thing is only a half bust wont make the men think less of you, hell they are lining up wanting you to help them with their next jobs. They saw what you could do, you were calm, collected, knew what you were doing there. There is nothing to be ashamed of. Least you got some expensive gold, that will at the very least buy a big house for yourself" he says, I smile gently at that, that much is true, but that's not what I agreed with,

"Or a bar" I say, slowly looking up towards him seeing him looking at me confused,

"Johnny I told you that this would get this whole block. While this might not get that for us, what do you say we buy this place and next door, turn this place into the club of your dreams," I say, seeing him frown in disbelief,

"Your pulling my leg" he says, I smile at then get hold of the two halves of the golden block, with the stone in one of the halves, getting up and walking over to his desk.

"Lets get this place the talk of the town," I say smiling at him, he starts to grin at this,

"There will never be a moment where I regret standing up for you" he says, I smile at him for this.

I place the block down on his desk, looking now at the black rock itself,

"So how much does asteroid rock go for these days?" I ask, now taking hold of the rock, looking to Johnny in question. But suddenly…I'm screaming, but I can't hear it, only feel it. My eyes widening in pain, my posture frozen where I'm stood but know that I am slightly shaking,

"Angel? Angel what's wrong?" he asks, looking at me confused then worried, but only a few seconds after he asks this I'm thrown backwards across the room by an unknown force, my back hitting the brick wall, but the pain I receive from that is nothing compared to the pain I feel, it starting in the hand I am using to hold the rock and shooting up my arm and into my neck to my brain, I feel like I've got fire running in my veins,

"Angel! Rick get up here and bring doc!" I hear Johnny shout, how I can hear and understand what he is saying I will never know, especially from this unimaginable pain! I don't know where I am, I don't know anything but the pain.

"Help her down! Get her down, we need to help her!" I hear them shout, but that fire from before seems to be going throughout my entire body, I feel like I've been tied to the stake and set aflame, it seems to engulf me completely taking me completely, making me go through so much pain that I can hardly breath…

And it stops.

My eyes wide open but not looking at anyone, but the feeling of being able to breath, my mouth as dry as the desert, as if I had been screaming for hours and just exhaled finally.

"Angel? Angel!"

My eyes suddenly focus and look to where the voice belongs to, seeing Johnny in front of me, Rick and some others with him, looking down at me, I turn my head now realising that I'm lying on the wooden flooring of the office area.

"Angel? Sweetheart look at me? Can you hear me?"

I finally look back up to Johnny, slowly nodding, seeing them all sigh and gently he and Rick take my arms and help me sit up slowly,

"What happened girl? What the hell was that?" Johnny asks, the worry and panic still in his eyes, I feel so odd, like I've been put in another body, and still adjusting, I try to say something but my mouth is too dry causing me to cough, my eyes search for the water dispenser not far from my desk, as soon as my eyes land on it, I reach my arm out for it, unable to do much else, knowing they will know what I am after from looking where I am reaching for but I don't have the strength to move, I only just have the strength to hold my arm up,

"Get her some water" one of them says, I'm thankful they understand what I am after, my eyes watching as one of the men Dylan I think his name is goes over to the dispenser get a cup and starting to fill it up, but my desperation is getting higher, like a child I reach for the cup as if it will come to me when I plead, but suddenly a feeling like a small shot of lightening goes up my arm to my hand and seeing with my own eyes the cup coming to me, going into my outstretched hand, I stare at it, startled did I do that.

"Well shit, did you guys see what I just saw?" asks Rick, I look to them seeing them looking at me with shock in their faces, if they think they're shocked they'd have a run for their money with how I feel.

Cautiously I sip the water, feels like heaven down my throat, it takes a couple of mouthfuls before I can eventually talk without the pain in my throat,

"What happened?" I ask, carefully putting the cup down beside me on the floor, the guys crouched in front of me or sitting down around,

"As soon as you picked up that rock your body practically froze solid, when I saw that look in your eye I knew something was wrong but then your body went across the room and hit the wall, you were trying to scream but nothing came out, we tried to get you down but it was like this force kept us away, couldn't see anything but just felt like a barrier or something was around you, then suddenly you dropped to the floor" says Johnny,

"Now care to explain how you were able to bring that cup from over there all the way into your hand?" asks Rick, I look to him then to my hand, my eye glancing to the cup beside me almost warily,

"I don't know, I just knew I really needed the water and suddenly I felt this shock – like an electric shock you get from static and then without warning the cup was coming into my hand," I say, carefully getting up, half way finding that I don't feel as drowsy anymore, in fact I feel no pain at all, like something has settled within me.

"Do you feel anything now at all? Any pain?" asks Rick, I look to him but shake my head no,

"I feel as fine as I was before when I was talking to you Johnny just now" I say, stretching my fingers slightly,

"Try it again, see if you can control it" says Johnny, I look towards his desk and look at the gold blocks, I only have to concentrate of them coming over to me and they are doing! Thankful of my reflexes on catching them easily enough,

"Hey guys," I say, looking down at the gold blocks, a lot of ideas coming to mind,

"I think this is going to come in a lot of handy," I say, a smile coming and turning into a smirk, seeing them nod in agreement with grins on their faces


	7. Chapter 7

Scarlett POV

"Hey! We already told you we don't want that in here –no get it out now!" I say to the builder, I swear I nearly snarled at him when I saw a quiz machine coming through the front doors, I just know some will use it and then get pissed off when they get answers wrong and break it.

"Angel how is the neon paint going?" asks Johnny who I see coming downstairs from the spiral staircase, I swear none of the regulars are going to recognise this place, I got a good lot of money from those gold blocks so not only did we buy this bar, and the building next door, we also got the other building on the other side of the bar, this place is enormous!

We invited everyone round to help with breaking the walls down and smashing things up and throwing them into the tip, it was a lot of fun, yesterday we got all the walls fixed up and finished, and now I am painting them, I decided to have some fun and put some neon's in, not all over the place because that would have been way too much so I'm just making the dancing area neon, the rest I'm having a deep blue.

"See for yourself, what do you think so far?" I ask,

"Looking good, the wooden bar is coming along great, I love the mirrors. How are they doing with the lights?" he asks, seeing the electricians on the ladders sorting the lights out,

"Looking good, shouldn't take too long before they're finished. I need to wait for the first coat to dry before adding the last coat on the wall. Oh and Derek says that the pumps will be finished in an hour, and the new floor is going to be here in five hours" I say, he nods at this,

"Yeah its about time this carpet was thrown out, you don't want to know how much piss is on this" he says, I frown at him for this, looking at the floor sceptically, suddenly I hear a shout and at the corner of my eye I see ladders fall and the electrician about to fall, but just as I see him about to hit the floor, I use that feeling within me, triggering it and use it to stop him from falling just in time, he looks around shocked from not hitting the floor,

"Nice save. Your getting better at that Angel" says Johnny stood beside me, I lower the man on the floor, seeing him looking at me in shock, I look to Johnny and cross my arms with a finger to my chin,

"Its going well, as long as I can see what it is that I want to move, its ok, but if I cant see them then I have more difficulty…Now should I use my power for good or for evil...who am I kidding its more fun to be bad!" I say, us both laughing at my joke, I look to the bar and see that the newspaper is on it, I walk over and take it seeing the usual boring slob and people whining,

"Hey Johnny you and the boys made top story!" I shout, he hurries over to my side, reading the newspaper I have in hand, seeing pictures of Johnny and the others I helped release.

"Looks like they finally realised those release forms were fake. It's been over a month now and they have only realised that they have missing people ha!" I say laughing,

"Damn those cops need better brains" he says I smirk at this, I frown as I read further down seeing that they are doing an in-depth search into where the missing criminals went,

"I wonder if they may connect the dots where I left the same day that guys got away, nah who am I kidding, they're too stupid to play connect the dots in a colouring book" I say laughing, Johnny doing the same.

"Angel!"

I look behind me to see Rick coming into the bar, I look at him worried from the anxious look on his face,

"The cops called me earlier wanting to ask some questions about the guys we helped get out of the cells when we left. Sounds like they've been really looking in depth with the search, and it sounded like they're going to be getting in touch with you too" he says, I frown at this,

"Well we should be ok, I mean they don't have any proof or anything, and its not like they know where I am or anything" I say, and I swear the gods were just waiting for me to say this when suddenly my mobile rang, I look to it on the bar, looking to Rick then to Johnny warily, then go to it and pick it up, answering the call,

"Hello" I say,

"Miss Noel" comes the captain's voice, I narrow my eyes at this,

"Hello captain" I say, looking to Johnny and Rick, seeing them straighten slightly,

"We want to talk to you Miss Noel, we have some questions we would like to ask you" he says, I frown at this,

"In regards to what sir?" I ask, leaning against the bar,

"Its best not to talk of official business on the phone Miss Noel for security reasons. We are setting up interviews in different locations with each possible witness. Is there a time and location that would benefit you?" he asks,

"I'm afraid I am very busy sir at the moment" I say,

"Listen here Miss Noel, you will meet with us, otherwise your friend Johnny Max's wife will suffer severely" I look to Johnny at this suddenly,

"Who are you to threaten her you ass hole, you're the damn captain of the police you don't go threatening innocents, especially people who in the hospital unable to defend themselves" I say sneering, looking away from Johnny,

"I can do what the hell I want, now you will meet with us or else. Tonight at eight o clock at the station, be there, and you better come alone" he says then hanging up. I look down at the phone in shock,

"Angel what's up?" asks Rick,

"They want me to meet with them at the police station tomorrow, if I don't…he threatened your wife Johnny" I say, looking to him, he freezes at this, the fear evident in his eyes,

"Well your not going alone" Johnny says after composing himself.

"We need men to go and make sure she is safe, we'll have them set up rotas so that she isn't left alone. I need to be there on my own," I say looking to them, needing them to do as I say, but Rick doesn't look happy about this,

"No way Angel, we aren't leaving you to them on your own" he says,

"If I go in there with more people they will hurt her Rick, I wont risk harm coming to Johnny's' wife. I'm going alone" I say, looking down to my watch, it reading five o clock,

"Well at least take your guns with you" Johnny says, I nod at this in agreement, going behind the bar and getting them, placing them in my holsters at my hips, my long coat with hide them from view,

"Don't worry guys, remember I have a power, they wont know what hit them" I say,

"But what is the plan? They want answers, they'll want to find out what happened and if they learn that you and Rick were the ones who got us out then they are going to lock you up" Johnny says, I nod at his,

"They wont have any proof, if they suspect anything then it will be purely speculation, I'll just make out that it's a co-incidence that I quit the day you guys got out" I say, now about to leave,

"Wait Angel, here put this on, if anything happens press the button, have the button face inside so no-one can see, anyone looking will just think it's a simple ring band" Johnny says, bringing a silver band out of his pocket, I take it from him looking at it, it's a simple silver ring band and there's a tiny little button on one side, I smile and nod at this, putting it on my middle finger on my right hand.

"If you feel in danger at any time just press it and we'll be on our way, its for a tracking devise on it so we'll be able to find you as long as your wearing it" he says, I nod in understanding,

"Good idea, I'll ring you when I come out" I say, leaving the place hearing them wishing me luck. Well with some luck this will go down well, if not…well at least I'll have backup.


	8. Chapter 8

Johnny POV

"I can't believe they threatened my Lucy. We can't let that slip Rick. We have to make sure we are there if something happens, I trust those cops as far as I can throw them" I say, sitting at my desk, Rick sitting in the chair on the other side of my desk, me facing the computer screen, keeping an eye on Angels tracker.

"The boys are over at the hospital, no-one has gone in to see her other then the nurses and doctors" Rick says, I nod at this grateful beyond belief, I still can't believe this is happening, all the good that's been happening, and all thanks to our Angel,

"Hang on, something's not right," I say frowning at the screen, seeing her signal moving away from the station,

"She said she would call when she finished with them" I say, Rick comes over and looks at the screen too,

"She hasn't triggered the ring has she?" he asks, I shake my head no, if she had I would have an alarm on the screen.

"I don't like this, she would tell us if she were going somewhere else after the station" I say, going for my phone,

"I'm calling the boys, we're following her, lets go" I say, we both get up, grabbing our guns and gear.

"Trent, we need the boys together, Angel is in trouble," I say to the phone, as soon as I say this they're in gear. She doesn't realise it but with all the help and support Angel has been doing for everyone, as soon as they hear that she needs help they're there. This proves it.

"Alright I'll message you when we find where she is" I say ending the call, Rick and I getting into my car and driving, using my phone to track Angels signal,

"You think she's ok?" Ricks asks, I look to him then to the road,

"Lets hope not," I say, not wanting to think about Angel being hurt.

Around half an hour later we arrive at a factory, I know this place, it's the Acid factory,

"Why is she here?" I say, looking at the place confused, getting my phone and sending Trent the address.

"Why would she be here?" Johnny asks, I frown trying to figure out that question,

"That's exactly it, she wouldn't be here willingly. They brought her here" I say, my eyes widening in realisation, she didn't come here on her own at all.

"We need to get inside, Trent will be here in five minutes with his boys. Lets get in there" I say, cocking my guns putting them in my holsters, Rick doing the same.

"We'll go through the back, we'll need to be careful, I see five cars out front so we don't know how many are inside. Trent will come behind us" I say, leading the way inside, Rick behind me.


	9. Chapter 9

Johnny POV

My eyes widen in shock, the sight before myself and Rick is unbelievable, we made our ways up the top floor of the factory, and after following the voices we found the coppers, but also found Angel blindfolded and suspended in the air above the bloody acid pits, chains on her wrists, damn that looks painful.

"I swear when I get out of this, I am going to kill you!" she shouts,

"Making threats to an officer is against the law Miss Noel" says the sergeant,

"Kidnapping is against the law as well!" she shouts, I look to Rick and see him move to the side soundlessly,

"Johnny we're in position, we entering the building now" says Trent in my earpiece,

"Good surround the acid pit area, we're at the top, the coppers are on the ground level, be careful" I say, brining my rifle out, setting it up soundlessly.

I look over to Rick and signal him with a salute and at this he cocks his gun noisily and stands up in sight of the coppers,

"Alright! You had better release her before I shoot your heads off!" he shouts, catching the attention of them all,

"Ah Richard, feel sorry for this, you were a good one" says one of the coppers,

"Yeah well if I was so good you should have put me out of the field more then guarding the empty cells" he says, I smirk at this,

"Rick! Get out of here it's a damn trap!" Angel shouts, I look to her in alarm, I touch the earpiece to talk to Trent,

"Trent be on your guard, Angel just ratted them out, she says it's a trap" I say,

"Confirmed, we'll be on alert" he says, I look through the scope and see one of the men going close to a set of button controls, I look up following some chains its attached to to see that they are connected to those that are holding Angel up.

"Another word out of you Miss Noel and you'll be having a very excruciating bath very soon" says the sergeant, Angel struggling with the restraints,

"Now Richard you can either put your gun down or we will be forced to open fire on you and any of your friends you will have brought with you" he says,

"How about I introduce you to my friends? Now!" he says, at this Trent and his boys barge into the great room through the doors, guns aimed and ready.

"Now release our girl or we'll turn you all into Swiss cheese!" I shout, my scope aimed at the sergeants head,

"Well good, means that we can take you all out at once, and the first one to go will be the bitch!" the sergeant says, his hand points to the other man who I saw near controls, but I quickly shoot his hand, him screaming in pain but before I can shoot him the second time he's already pressed the control,

"Trent stop it!" I shout, shooting at the others, hearing the chains moving, they had better get her off.

I spy the sergeant and shoot for his shoulder but he dodges it and as I shoot him again he bloody rolls to the controls and pulls a handle, I look up in time to see the chains disconnect from the ceiling,

"Angel!" I shout, my eyes watching her form falling into the acid pit below, her screams echoing around the whole room. I hurry around the platform, avoiding bullets and manage to get down to the ground level and hurry over to the controls,

"Its too late, she'll be dead by the time you drain it" says the sergeant who I see on the ground, I glare at him and shoot him in the head, I press some buttons to finally drain the pit.

"Johnny! There more outside!" shouts Trent, I look to him in time for more cops to come into the room, I shoot at them, taking cover behind the controls,

"Trent get out! Get everyone out!" I shout, hurrying over to another area to dodge the bullets,

"Rick, get her out, I cant get to her!" I shout, after seeing him up on the rafters with one of my rifles, he nods at this and hurries over and uses a chain that was hanging above to lower down into the pit that hopefully will have Angel inside alive.

I dodge a bullet at my head just, keeping position, managing to get a few on the other side, I look to my left to see Trent still here with his men,

"Trent I told you to get out!" I shout,

"We aint leaving without you three!" he shouts, I shoot a few more after this, damn loyalty, hopefully it wont get us killed.

"Johnny!"

I look in time to see Rick jumping out of the pit with Angel in his arms unconscious and drenched, he hurries over to me, also keeping low behind my small shelter, I look to Angel not seeing her breathing or anything,

"Come on we need to get out of here, she needs medical attention" I say, he nods at this,

"I'll cover you" I say, he nods at this, us getting ready and after I nod we run, heading over to Trent, him and his men covering us as well.

Shit!

I collapse to the floor, clutching my leg, the pain too great,

"Johnny!" Trent shouts, I look over cringing,

"Go!" I shout, seeing Rick still holding Angel, them all hiding behind a wall out of sight of the cops, I crawl over to a shelter near by, not wanting to get shot again,

"Go! Get Angel out of here!" I shout, clutching my leg in pain,

"We're not leaving without you Johnny!" Rick shouts, I rest my head against the back of my shelter, shit they wont leave they'll be killed and Angel will definitely be dead.

"Angel!"

My eyes open in shock and look in time to see Angel herself stood up but not behind the wall, facing right at the cops, she soaked, water still dripping off her, and her hair dark from being damp,

"Angel get the hell out of here! Get out of their line of fire!" I shout, I cringe when I hear bullets being fired.

But I look back to her, dreading seeing her dead on the floor, but look at her confused when I see that she is still stood where she was previous, I look behind my shelter slightly to see that the coppers are looking at her in shock and fear, its when I look more closely when I see the bullets themselves are in mid air in front of her,

"I…hate…police" she says, her voice sounds off, pained and emotionless. My eyes watch as the bullets are turned around, facing the coppers and before my eyes they are shot right back at them, hitting every one of the cops dead.

My eyes widen in shock, not able to believe what I just saw: without even lifting a finger, Angel killed all the cops.

Without warning she collapses to the ground in a heap, quickly I crawl over to her, ignoring the pain in my leg, the others getting to her first, Rick checking her pulse,

"She's breathing, lets get her out of here, Trent help Johnny" says Rick, Trent and his mate Jack come over and help me up, I hiss in pain from my leg,

"I'll call doc to meet us at your club" Trent says, I nod in agreement, us all leaving this damn place.


	10. Chapter 10

Johnny POV

"Why hasn't she woken up yet?" I ask, looking down at Angel lying on one of my settees in the office, the doc did a once over of her earlier when we arrived, her skin has lost some colour but I'd say she is only a few tones away from being snow white skinned.

Another change in her appearance in her hair, doc reckons it's from the chemicals taking the colour from her shirt she was wearing and its gone onto her hair, so now…her hair is green.

"I don't know Johnny, I've never dealt with anything like this, all records say that all workmen who accidentally fell into those pits died. She's still breathing which is a good thing, beyond that I really don't know" he says, I nod in agreement, this just feels like my wife all over again, she's alive just not awake.

"There was however one person who's survived the chemicals" he says, I look up to him at this, since my leg is patched up and stitched from the bullet wound, I've also been resorted to a wheelchair.

All of us know whom he is talking about, the main reason no one goes near that chemical place, he fell into those pits and survived.

The Joker.

No one really knows who he was before, just a criminal like us, but then he returned from the edges of the city and made his appearance, instilling fear into practically everyone here in the city and beyond.

"Make the call" I say, looking to Angel, no one wants to call him on fear of him wanting to shoot you if you look at him funny, but we need his help, whether or not he'll help who knows.

I hear him walk away presumably to call him, hearing another set of footsteps coming over to me,

"Do you really think he'll be able to help her?" Rick asks, I look to him then back to Angel,

"I don't know if he'll help her, or kill us all. But we need her, I know that" I say, my eyes on the woman I look to as a daughter, me and my wife, we…well we cant have kids, or at least she cant but we didn't want a surrogate, we were considering adoption until she fell ill.

"He's coming!" doc says, I turn my head to look at him, seeing him walk back over to us,

"What did he say?" I ask,

"That he wants to see her, so he's on his way" he says, I nod at this, in my head wondering what the plan is…but there isn't one.

"Alright, we keep him happy, no threats, no warnings or else he'll blow your heads off. We need his help, so we need to do what he says" I say, they nod at this,

"Rick call Trent, have him come here – fast! And get the staff out of here, cleaners and builders need to be gone, we don't want anyone else getting killed" I say, wheeling myself to face the door but staying beside Angel. I always have a gun out so if this guy tries anything I'll be prepared, and I know Rick will be the same.

About thirty minutes later, all the staff are out of the building and Trent with some of his men are with us, Angel still hasn't woken up, and to top it all off, doc just told us that the Joker has just arrived outside,

"Trent go and lead him up here, keep your wits about you" I say, watching him and one man go with him, I'd be stupid if I said I wasn't nervous,

"Rick whatever you do, do not speak unless spoken to and do not look at him either unless he is speaking to you" I say, he nods at this, looking every bit a guard.

Trent enters the room and following behind him is him, the Joker,

"Well well…well, long time - no see! Love the wheels Johnny boy! Those new?" he asks, his signature smile there, tattoos covering him and wearing his purple coat and black leather pants, and smart shoes, oddley his hair looks a hell of a lot like Angels new hair colour but I focus back onto him,

"Thank you for coming at such short notice. We…honestly don't know what to do" I say, keeping my eyes on him, maintaining eye contact, his eyes on me when I speak to him, then his eyes shoot behind me to Angel, slowly he walks over, his eyes on her I swear like a hunter stalking its prey, I turn the wheelchair when he is stood practically right next to her, but he seems to be looking at her confused, cocking his head to the side slightly,

"Scarlett?" he says silently, I look to him alarmed, how the hell does he know her real name?

"Y-you know her?" I ask suprised, he looks to me at this then back to her, then suddenly laughs out loudly,

"Well of course! Can't you tell! I mean we look so much alike!" he says, leaning forward to put his face next to hers for me to see…dear god they are alike! Their cheekbones even their damn noses are the same, and it doesn't help their hair is exactly the same now.

"Wait…you're her brother? The brother she's been looking for?" I ask, looking to him confused, could our Angel really be the Jokers sister?

"Well…I don't like to let threats know of any….weaknesses I may have. Thought it best for her. she is such a copy cat! Couldn't resist the green. How did this happen?" he asks, his eyes going back to her, with a rare look of concern I have never seen on him, I've worked with Joker a few times and he's done business with us before and come to the bar a couple of times.

"Cops, she worked for them until they used her as bait to get Diablo out of the bar and then suddenly we have cops all around us and we find ourselves in the cells, next morning she's talking to me about getting us all out and her wanting to join us, sick of being treated like crap because she was a woman at the station. Then she joined us, been on a couple of jobs with us, but then they tricked her to meet them, said if she didn't then they would…kill my wife. But it was a trap they knew we would come for her, and when we got there, they dropped her into the pit. I'm not sure how long she was in there before I drained it, maybe ten minutes…she woke up though, for like a few seconds, but then went unconscious again and has been since" I say, its not easy to explain almost four months with this girl, cutting out a few details of course but if and when she wakes up she can decide whether or not to tell him the rest.

I watch him look to her, as is looking for something, then suddenly without warning he slaps her across the face, and without a seconds wait her eyes open up to him, before I can do anything he's being thrown across the room without her even touching him, well it looks like she does still have her power at least,

"I suppose I deserve that" Joker says, I look to him then to Angel who still has her eyes on him, but she looks to me for a second her hold on him still there,

"Johnny? What happened? Who is this guy?" she asks, slowly standing up,

"You fell in one of those acid pits, we didn't know what to do, you wouldn't wake up hun, so we called Mr Joker here since he's had the same experience" I say, looking to her, happy beyond belief that she is awake,

"Not as fun as it sounds is it?" Joker says, smirking at her, she looks to him at this, and then starts to walk over to him,

"Now jokes are! Jokes can make you laugh…make your sides split with laughter! But when someone explains the joke to you…" he seems to be waiting for someone to finish but I've never heard it before,

"It's not a joke anymore because the ass ruined it" Angels says, I look to her at this, he must have been testing her,

"How's it hangin sis?" he asks, looking at her with a wide smile, she quickly hurries over to him, releasing him from the wall for him to stand straight in time for her to run into him and him wrap his arms around her as she does him, hearing he crying, damn I hate that sound,

"Shhh, now - now, don't be wasting your tears on me" he says,

"I've wasted enough of them on you! What the hell! Where have you been? I looked everywhere for you!" she shouts stepping away from him, he's silent afte this, his eyes only on her,

"I wanted…you safe. Not that that worked of course! I mean I'm away however long and you get yourself dropped in a giant bucket of acid, friends with criminals, a criminal yourself, and with a FASCINATING power – I mean what is that where did that come from?" he asks, his grin on, excitement in his eyes.

"A bloody rock we stole from a collector, its come in handy since" she says. I wheel over to them from all this,

"Would you like us to leave the room, private family affairs and all?" I ask, at this they both look to me as if I had just appeared in the room and not been in here in the first place,

"We're ALL family here Johnny boy! And I wanna hear ALL about what you have all been up to, what trouble my little sister has been up to" he says, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, good grief they almost look like twins.

I really hope I made the right call in calling the Joker here, good news Angel found her brother, bad news, her brother is The Joker.

Well hear is the update, sorry has been a while, been very busy. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter, if not let me know and if you did let me know lol.


	11. Chapter 11

Scarlett POV

I can't believe he is finally here, I actually have my brother sat across from me, I asked him to my apartment after I made sure that everyone else was alright, couldn't believe that Johnny had got shot, but the doc assured me that he would be fine and walking in just over a week.

"So you were wearing a bloody green shirt when you fell in, great minds must think alike" he says smirking, I smile happily at him for this,

"Couldn't you have at least sent me a message to tell me you were alive? I though you were dead" I say, my smile vanishing as well as his own,

"Because if someone found out that I had a sister then you would have been dead by now" he says, I glare at him for this,

"I can take care of myself. You of all people know that" I say, he nods at this slowly, possibly alike remembering some of the many times we had to fight for food, shelter and our lives.

"Well excuse me for caring…I only have room in my mind to care for one person and you just happen to be that one" he says, I smile lightly at him for this, he's always been like this, always over-protective, I should have known he wasn't dead, he would pull this kind of thing to keep me safe.

"It doesn't bode well with me that I am a weakness," I say, looking to him meeting him eye to eye.

"You are not a weakness Scarlett…Angel. Far from it" he says, getting up from his seat, as if on instinct I get up as well, I look down as if embarrassed by doing this, I've always been that little girl following after her big brother.

"You are…my little sister. Whom I would happily kill for. You are not a weakness. You are…. strength!" he says I look to him surprised,

"You are strength within me, you are strength and hope. Not just to me but to all those people. Your what we have all needed…An Angel" he says smirking, I laugh at this.

"I will have to do something about those cops though" he says, but as soon as he says that one word I suddenly have a gun in my hand and shoot a vase next to him, he looks to be shocked and with confusion but I don't care, he dared to say that one word, THE word – the name of those people!

"I…hate…cops" I say, feeling myself shake slightly, the utter rage that suddenly is within me is both alarming but also…good!

"Well well well, looks like I found your pressure point" he says, looking at me his smile getting wider, my eyes on him solely, he points with both index fingers on either side of his head,

"Something that makes you…"Angry" a word, or something that relates to the one thing that makes you beyond…PISSED! Those people are what makes you angry, I am slightly similar, only…I'm always angry" he says, I giggle suddenly at his words, my big brother all angry all the time, nothing different there.

"I know big brother. That's probably how I get on so well with you" I say happily, giggling a little, he laughs too,

"I missed feeling this though, I wanted to be out there shooting guns, killing people releasing that anger! But they never did. They stopped me from being who I am, and then they used me, and then finally…they released the demon within me" I say, he smirks at this coming over to me,

"Your not a demon my dear - you have the fire I'll give you that! But you CARE too much, you LOVE too much, already shown this many times, that's why…you're an angel" he says, I smirk at this,

"Not you too, you know as well as I do that I am not an Angel" I say, he steps closer to me at this, I know a lot of people would be nervous as hell to have himt his close but not me, I feel the safest I have ever felt with him near me,

"That! Is the joke!" he says and without warning we both at the same time laugh out loud.

"Now then, we need you to move out, those bastard cops will be coming after you, my contacts say that the good captain told others of what he was doing and whom he was investigating. So lets pack your bags and find you a new home" he says, I nod at this, agreeing with what he says.

It doesn't take too long to pack my clothes and items that I consider precious,

"You…kept this all this time" I look behind me to see him holding a small album, I smile at this stepping to be beside him, looking down and seeing the pictures of us, as kids and as we grew up.

"No matter where I went I kept it, Id look at it when I had a bad day and hope that you were alive and remember when we were kids" I say, he looks to me and looks back down at the pictures. I step away and zip up my bags and suitcase,

"My men will pick all this up later, we need to get you a wig and then we'll get you a house" he says, I loo to him at this confused,

"A wig?" I ask, not sure if I heard him correctly.

I know it's a short update but I wanted to give a little bit of the brother and sister moment more depth, next chapter will be longer I promise.


	12. Chapter 12

Scarlett POV

"Die you motherfuckers!" I shout, shooting at the sons of bitches with my new machine gun my dear big brother gave me,

"I told you it had a damn trip wire J!" I say hiding back behind the pillar to reload,

"It wasn't me that tripped the 'dam wire" sister of mine! That was little Benny!" J shouts, shooting the cops before going behind his own pillar to my right, I glare at the body of Benny further to his right where he got shot, he was far too confident, I knew he would get us caught! This was supposed to be an easy job, go to the bank, get some money from the vault maybe some valuables that shined – which we did but that damn moron tripped a switch while we were packing our bags and just as we're about to leave with our spoils we're being bloody surrounded by the assholes of Gotham City – yes I am talking about the cops.

"Johnny! Hey…you know that shooter you recommended…yeah you might want to get him here like – NOW!" I shout to the earpiece I have on, he did recommend someone to come, apparently, he can't miss, well I'll be the judge of that!

"J get over here! They're taking out your pillar!" I shout, shooting at the bastards, having noticed that the pillar he was hiding behind has a giant chunk missing out of it and doesn't look like is going to stand much longer,

"Yours isn't that much better Angel!" he shouts, shit I look before hiding behind the pillar and he is right mine is practically the same,

"Whose damn idea was it to come here with minimal amount of muscle anyway?" I ask after J comes to hide beside me, us both reloading our weapons, bullets hitting the wall in front of us where they can and hearing the bullets hitting the pillar shielding us from the rest.

"I don't know, but at least we're having fun" he says, us both sharing a look before simultaneously grinning widely at one another knowing the truth to his words, then both shooting back at the dicks shooting at us.

Suddenly they stop firing while we were both reloading again, we both look to one another curious,

"We have you surrounded! This is your last warning to surrender!" shouts one of those dicks with a speaker, that thing is way too loud.

In answer I shoot at them, laughing when J does the same.

"I'll make a shield and see how many we can shoot" I say, looking down at my arms to get ready, the shield is what we have been calling my little trick where I can use my power to stop the bullets from hitting either myself or whoever else I am shielding if they are close range to me.

"You won't be able to hold it up long Angel, it only lasts about eight minutes' max" he says, I nod at this, it's the max I can hold my power until it becomes too much and I must let it go, I just need more practice that's all.

"On three" I say, he nods and as soon as he counts to three, I round the pillar and bring up my shield, blocking the bullets form myself and J, seeing the bullets hitting an invisible force that is my own and the bullets landing on the floor in front of us while our own bullets that we are firing at the damn cops can go straight through by my will.

"When is this damn shooter supposed to be here, if he's any longer he aint getting paid!" shouts J, I nod in agreement, if this guy is good he should be here by now.

Suddenly more shots are fired, only not at us, we watch as the cops in front of us are shot but not with our bullets, I stop firing to see, seeing J doing the same. I look to where the bullets are being fired to see a figure stationed outside from the hatch we got in through from the ceiling.

It isn't even a few minutes later that before us is a lot of dead cops, not one was missed either.

I look to J and smile slightly,

"I like him" I say, my smile turning into a smirk, he narrows his eyes at me playfully, I walk over and grab the bag of money I collected earlier, J doing the same and going over to the rope coming from the hatch, I connect my harness I'm wearing to the rope, and ascend out of the building and onto the roof, my eyes immediately finding the figure before me, wearing red and black body armour and a white ski mask?

"A ski mask, really?" I ask, disconnecting my harness and taking a couple steps back from the hatch, my eyes staying on him, seeing him watching me also.

"Gotta protect my identity" he says, nice voice, commanding but smooth,

"What, are you batman?" I ask smirking, seeing him chuckle at my words,

"Nah I aint full of shit" he says, I laugh at that, seeing J come up, and seeing our car coming down the alleyway to our left,

"You're a good shot! That's for sure, here is your payment, but next time…. try to be more punctual!" he says, handing him one of the bags he was carrying, the man nods in thanks,

"What do we call you? Might have you with us on our next job" I say, looking to him curiously,

"The names Deadshot" he says, I nod at that good name, straight to the point, I respect that,

"Let's get going Angel before more cops come" J says, I nod in agreement and follow him to the fire escape stairs at the side of the building. I stuff the bags into the boot of the car and our driver takes us away.

"Giving the hired help some pretty eyes back there sis?" J says, I look to him and roll my eyes, over protective mode in operation with my big brother,

"I was being grateful for him being there when he did, otherwise we would still be back there getting shot at or killed by now" I say, he shrugs at this and lounges back in his seat, I keep my eyes looking out of the window to my right, giggling when police cars go past, I share an amused smile from J, at least we got our pay, and we didn't have to share with that idiot Benny, did have to share with Deadshot but damn he was worth it.

Ok guys, so I have now brought Deadshot into my story hope you liked the first meeting. Don't worry going to be seeing more of the Suicide Squad crew soon, hope you enjoyed!


	13. Chapter 13

Scarlett POV

"You've got someone downstairs wanting to speak to you Angel" Johnny says, I look to him at his desk over my own, he's been getting better with his leg, docs been good with bringing in the medication for him and the painkillers, hopefully he'll be out of his cast soon.

"Damn, I just got back! Don't these people respect relaxation time? I mean come on I need to rest my aching feet" I say, I know I'm whining but a lot of people would be if they had been free-running away from a bloody bat-mobile last night when me and J had to split in order for me to get away, we all know that the batman is after The Joker, but not a lot of them know about me yet so he probably only thought I was a hired thug or something, either way I got off scot free and J miss-lead the Batman and got away too.

I grab my boots and make my way downstairs,

"I'm thinking of having a fireman pole put in, what do u think? Quick escape, and for those days when you just can't be bothered to go down all those damn stairs" I say, he laughs at this, the funny thing is I'm not even kidding, have even hired someone to look into it and see where we can put it, we can even fit in a harness and be able to go up with it too, can't wait to see the look on Johnny's face when he comes in and realises all my joking around was actually me being serious,

"Angel! Good to see you darin!" shouts Frank, I roll my eyes at this, doing it subtly,

"Hi Frank, done any jobs recently?" I ask, inwardly smirking, this guy is the son of a millionaire, maybe not Bruce Wayne kind of millionaire, but the kid is wasting his life, he could do anything with his life and he wants to go to crime, the idiot doesn't even know what he has. He could go to college and be a lawyer and try to defend one of us. Ha!

"No…but I have a good idea for one!" he says, I roll my eyes and walk away from him, I go over to the bar to Billy our new barman, he's great and gets my dark humour so he'll more then likely stick around.

"Billy for the love of god, think of something – anything! To get him bard! The kid needs to grow up!" I say, he nods at me in agreement,

"So where is my appointment?" I ask, leaning against the bar, deciding in my head what drink I want, I'm thinking amaretto and coke, not too strong but tastes amazing!

"Guy in booth three, names Floyd Lawton" he says, I nod at this, nodding to the bottle of amaretto he nods knowing what I am after and I walk away, knowing that Billy will have my drink sent to me.

"Mr Lawton" I say standing at the front of the booth, the small round table separating me from the client, himself sitting in the half circle seat of the booth itself, dark skin, nice face, love his eyes, very calculating, I bet he's a shooter,

"That's me, and you must be the angel I've been hearing so much about" he says, I smirk at this, I know that voice,

"And you are Deadshot" I say, he looks at me surprised,

"Yeah…last time you saw me, I had brown hair, a wig, bloody horrible thing, I burned it. My brother thought it would be a good idea for my safety" I say, he nods at this,

"You were a really good shot" I say, sitting down on the other side of him, the table between us,

"I don't miss, that's a promise I keep to all my clients" he says, I smile at this,

"And since I have been a client I can give a good reference. But that's not why you are here" I say, Cecilia one of our waitresses comes over and brings my drink to the table, I smile at her for this, she smiles lightly at me for this and walks away, she's a good kid, is in medical school but needed a job, so we gave it to her on condition that she keeps her head down, not to listen to anything unless she hears the words "blow this shit up" in which case she tells Billy.

It's happened before and I had to use my power to contain the explosion, the damn thing made me have a nose bleed, but since then we keep her around, she has a smart head on her shoulders, and we keep her safe in turn.

"Your correct, I've been looking for a secure account all over the place to keep my money safe but there's not exactly any banks that are willing to look after an assassin's money" he says, I smirk at this,

"No there isn't, besides mine. All my clients are confidential, any information I keep on them is put onto two hard drives, both are secure and if any are tampered with or if password isn't put in correctly the hard drive fries up and is of no use to anyone. I'm the only one who has access to it, I'm the only one with the password, I don't even tell the clients the password either. I do what you ask with your money, send it to your family, put it aside for funeral expenses, I can even put a little interest on it too, that though I only do if I can determine if you're not going to waste my time and won't die next week. Do you have any special wishes for our account?" I ask, taking a sip of my drink,

"The only thing I want with my money is for it to go straight to my daughter, want it to cover school, clothing, food whatever she might need it for, when she moves out I want her to have a comfortable life, however I don't want ANY of it going to my ex-wife" he says, I see the hate in his eyes when he mentions his ex, but I also saw the love and adoration for his daughter,

"I can make a child's saving account for your daughter linked to your account, so much can go into her account from yours, no-one but she will be able to use it, not even you" I say, he nods at this,

"Yeah that sounds good, but how would she get it?" he asks,

"There's a few ways I've come up with for this situation, one is the child is made aware of this account in your will, you having already prepared a letter for them within the will that has within it my name and number for them to contact me, and I can either transfer some money into her account or deliver her the money myself to ensure they get the money. She can be given a card to use, I can track that card, hack into the cash machine when the card is used and if I see her using it the transaction is allowed, however if I see anyone else using – like your ex, I decline the transaction and securely send your daughter a new card. Or its done where I deliver the money to her myself, she receives my number contacts me, explains why she needs the money and then I hand her the money myself, I won't be tracked I won't let anyone else near her" I say, he leans back from this and nods,

"I like these ideas, another worry I have you see is her safety" he says, I nod in understanding,

"There is…another service I offer" I say, looking to him, he straightens at this, his eyes on me,

"I offer a protection to her, she is given a tracker that I myself only can use so that I know where she is all the time, she has my number to call in case of emergencies" I say, he seems to like this,

"However, for this I do charge more" I say, he nods at this,

"Alright I think it would be an idea for her to get the information about this in the will, then she'll know that, well that she won't have to worry about things money wise, I'd appreciate it if you after she's got in touch with her, give her the card, but if her mother does find it, to tell her to get in touch with you when she needs the money and you give her the money yourself. I would also like to ask for the protection too, I may make a few enemies and I want to know that she will be safe if anything happens to me, I saw what you could do too, plus I've heard a lot about you as well, an old friend mentioned your soft spot for kids" he says, I smile lightly at that,

"No child should be robed of their childhood, or suffer through what we ourselves suffer to stay alive" I say, he nods at this in agreement,

"I think I'll consider a safety box for her, a box with one of those...finger print recognise devices so only she can get into it" he says, I nod at this in agreement,

"Is there…any other family that you would prefer her to go to if something did happen to you?" I ask, he sighs at this,

"I'm an orphan who was never adopted, so don't know my family, and her family is just as bad, nowhere else she can go" he says, I nod at this in understanding.

"Ok then, well if you're happy to use my services then how about we continue this upstairs in my office" I say, he nods at this in agreement, both of us drink the rest of our drinks in a shot form and then come out of the booth, leading him upstairs,

"You take your meds yet Johnny?" I ask coming into the shared office walking over to my desk, Mr Lawton AKA Deadshot taking the seat in front of me,

"No I haven't nurse" he says I smirk at this, throwing him the case with his meds in which he catches and down in one.

"Alright Mr. Lawton, let's get this started" I say, turning my computer on and starting this off. It doesn't really take too long, never really does, the added child protection took a little while but not much, I needed her details and some details on his ex-wife, damn I did not like her after listening to some of the things he told me.

"So, are you really the Jokers sister? Or is it just a title?" he asks I look up at him a little surprised by his question, a lot of people have wondered this but not a lot have had the balls to actually ask me,

"Yeah he's my big brother, and believe me he can be really protective" I say, looking down, I don't know why but I even tell him a couple of for instances of my brothers over-protectiveness when we were kids, majority getting us laughing, when he tells me some of his funnier childhood stories I myself was in tears with laughter, I wasn't at all surprised that he won all the carnival can shooting games as well as darts in bars too.

"Alright Mr. Lawson, everything is set up, your will is also finished and all accounts set up and ready for money to be put in" I say, he smiles at this and nods,

"My friend was right, you are good" he says, I smirk at this, hiding my blush from the compliment,

"Guess I'll see you around then Angel" he says, I smile and nod, he takes his jacket off from the back of the chair he was sitting in and gets up to put in on,

"And please, call me Floyd, I want at least one angel to know my first name, maybe I might get lucky upstairs" he says, I look to him from this, smiling gently to him, knowing full well my blush is prominent, but the way he is looking at me, I feel…warm.

"I'll do my best" I say, leaning back in my chair, he grins at this and walks out of the office, hearing him walking down the stairs back to the downstairs bar.

"Hey who knew red and green went together so well" says Johnny, I look to him seeing him smirking but I glare at him for his teasing, levitating his glass of water without him noticing and tip the water that was in the glass on to his head, he makes a face from this,

"I may have deserved that one" he says, I smirk at this, but I have to admit that Floyd Lawton…well I can't say I would say no to him, he's devilishly handsome but has that look that says he's seen it all and is still going, very admirable, let's hope he comes along again to our bar.


	14. Chapter 14

Scarlett POV

"You don't do any jobs so I'm not getting any money, that has been going on for two months now. You have a debt with Johnny, a maxed-out tab with the bar, drove off when you were supposed to be the getaway driver at a stake out at a job you were _given_! You even had the nerve to ask for payment just for showing up! You almost ratted this transaction out to the damn cops when under interrogation, putting not only myself but everyone who I do business with at risk, but you have also tried stealing my client's information to try and hack their money. I don't tolerate this" I say, looking down at this filthy piece of slime. I had accepted this client a while ago under the impression that he would be a good one, but he has been anything but.

I have him tied to a chair in a back room after having Floyd knock him out and dragged him from his place and brought here, because of him, I have had to put even more protection added onto the accounts and the system I have with the others, not only this but I have also had to put new passwords into effect, told the other people about this to let them be aware of the changes I had to do and why as well as assure them all that I am still capable of keeping their money and accounts safe. I nearly lost a quarter of them from them being scared that I couldn't keep them safe. But after explaining what happened they are all gunning for this guy's head.

"I told you! It was an accident! I didn't mean to hack into the accounts. And I thought that the cops were gunna catch me that day!" he says, I shake my head at him, I play with the dagger I have in my hand, knowing it will scare him, this guy really is a disgrace.

"There was no accident, and your _fear_ almost costed the rest of the crew. Now I am going to have to make an example of this. I will _not_ have others believing they can get away with shit like this" I say, then without giving him warning I stab the dagger straight into his hand that was tied to the arm rest of the chair. His screams vibrating off the walls of the room,

I smile darkly at him for this, seeing his pain, this is the pain that is what we all have suffered though, and this is the first time he has experienced it, he is worthless.

"Deke!" I shout, hearing a few seconds later the door behind me open and shut behind him,

"I want you to make sure that this piece of filth never gets a job again, give him some ink that will let others know not to hire him" I say, he smirks and nods, I take my dagger before I leave, starting to clean it with a rag I brought with me.

"Thanks for bringing him in Floyd, want a drink?" I ask as I come into the office, Floyd sat in front of Johnny's desk,

"I could do a drink" he says, I nod at this, both of us going downstairs,

"How is your daughter Zoe doing? You mentioned she received the ring trigger" I say, having decided to make simple rings for client's children and others where if in danger I would be alerted and have the address of where they are at the time.

"She's fine, I took her to do some shopping yesterday. Her damn mother hadn't done any food shopping so I made sure the fridge was full" he says, I glare in front of me for this,

"That woman doesn't deserve to have a daughter, if she can't even look after herself" I say, he nods in agreement, I incline to Max at the bar as me and Floyd go to a booth,

"So, you're in for next week's job?" I ask, leaning in my chair comfortably, him doing the same on the opposite side,

"Yup definitely" he says, I nod at this, at least I can confirm this with the others.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" he asks, I frown for a second confused as to why he would ask, sorting myself out when our drinks arrive from Max,

"Urm, nothing much, finishing some files and checking for any appointments I may be having this week. Got nothing on really tonight" I say, he nods a this a sip,

"I may have a proposition for you" he says, I straighten up in my seat, my eyes on him at this, ready to hear his proposition,

"I have a favourite restaurant in the city that I like going to, would you like to go with me?" he asks, my eyes widen at this,

"A…are you asking me out? On a date?" I ask, looking at him shocked, I have never been asked out on a date…ever!

"Yes, as hard as it is to believe judging by the look on your face" he says, I shake my head at this trying to compose myself,

"Uh…o-ok. Ok I'd like that" I say, frowning at myself, unable to believe that I am actually accepting a date,

"Great, I look forward to it, shall we say six? I'll send you the address" he says, finishing his drink and then leaves, I am in a little daze looking at where he was sitting previous, trying to gather my composure, I swig my drink, cringing at the burn but loving it at the same time.

"Johnny!" I shout, hurrying up the stairs, but laughing my ass off when I see the guy from earlier coming down with a black angel feather on his neck that looks like its melting. Nice!

"What is it Angel?" Johnny asks as I sit on the table opposite side of his desk,

"Ok, I am going to tell you something, you are not to laugh, and it is serious and not a joke" I say, taking some deep breaths to calm myself down, not just from laughing earlier but also from Floyd asking me out.

"I have never gone out on a date, I have never been asked out on a date, I wouldn't even know what a date looked like if it smacked me in the face" I say, he looks at me confused from this but nods for me to carry on,

"Floyd Lawton just asked me out on a date for tonight" I say, he looks at me shocked from this, and then looks down from this, looking like he is thinking, thankfully he isn't laughing or anything like that which is good otherwise I would have had to kick his ass.

"We can handle this. If you don't want to we can get things arranged to let him down slowly" he says,

"But…I kind of want to go. Only I don't know…what to do, what do I wear that kind of thing what's appropriate and what isn't" I say, he nods at me from this, his eyes firmly on me.

"I'll make some calls" he says, I narrow my eyes at this,

"You get to work dear, don't you worry. I have some friends that will gladly help" he says, I frown still but stand up to go to my desk, I'm not sure whether or not I should be scared.

A few hours later I have finished the work I needed to finish, finding I have three appointments this week and one person needs checking on, I swear I am going to start putting clauses in that when they don't put work in for a certain amount of time, they will have to still pay me, then this way at least they will keep the work going. And I'm thinking of having Deke do those tattoos for those who dare to try to steal from me.

I'm also thinking of a tattoo for myself, I've always wanted one and I think I now know what I want.

"Alright Angel" Johnny says, I look to him to see Deke with him, huh and I was just thinking of a tattoo as well,

"Time to get you ready for your date" he says, I frown at him for this and then look to Deke,

"What's going on?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at him,

"Deke here is not just a tattoo artist, he's a stylist, a make-up artist and has also done hair styles. He is going to get you ready for your date" he says, I look to Max and smile,

"Make me look good mate" I say, he smirks at this,

"Angel honey, I'm going to make you look better than good" he says, I laugh at this and nod in agreement.


	15. Chapter 15

Scarlett POV

"Damn" Johnny says, I frown at him for this, watching for any lies in his eyes, his or Deke or Max,

"Well don't just stand there, give me a mirror" I say, looking at them anxious, they nod and fetch a full-length mirror, and I don't think my eyes have widened like this before.

The woman in the mirror is very different, black leather leggings with black leather high heel buckle boots that are up to her ankles. With a white elbow length sleeved blouse that is longer at the back but shorter at the front with black hip length leather jacket. Her vibrant green hair slightly curled hanging loose to her elbows in length. Lilac eye shadow with black eye liner and mascara.

"Holy shit, you made a woman out of me" I say, they burst out laughing which makes me smirk, I must admit they did damn good.

"I think your ready love" Johnny says, I nod in agreement taking my purse from my desk and then making my way down the stairs,

"We also got you a little present" Max says meeting with me and Johnny at the bottom of the stairs into the nightclub that will be opening soon. I look to them both curiously as they lead me outside, what lays in front of me has my eyes almost bulging.

Parked at the pavement is a BMW I8 coloured a beautiful white with borders coloured a light blue and black, I love it!

I don't realise it's me before I hear my own squeal, clapping and jumping up and down like a lunatic,

"I love it! I love it! I love it!" I shout, stepping over towards it and looking inside, loving the green interior!

"Mr J had it bullet proofed and had some modifications done on it for you" Johnny says, I smile at this, protective older brother.

"Guys this is so not a LITTLE present, but I love it so much I can't deny it!" I say, smiling happily at them, pulling them into a hug each,

"We're glad you love it Angel" Max says, I nod at this,

"You better get going before your late for your date" Johnny says, I nod in agreement, using all my strength to peel my eyes off my new baby and after being handed the keys which I found had a keyring with angel wings on it, I step inside the car and close the door behind me, turning the engine on and absolutely thrilled with the sound of it, putting it into gear I drive away, making my way to the restaurant that Floyd texted me with the address.

"You scratch this, you'll get more than a scratch across your neck. Understand?" I ask, after getting out my beautiful car, holding my keys out to the valet, the scared shitless look he has makes me feel reassured that nothing will happen to my baby. He nods in agreement and takes the keys before getting into the car. I have to refrain from throwing him out, not liking the look of someone else in her.

I look before me to the place, look nice, not too posh but must be good for them to have valets, I walk inside taking in all details around me, now standing before a server at a tall desk,

"I'm meeting a Mr Lawton" I say to the woman, she nods before looking at her computer,

"You're at table twenty Miss, please let me show you to your table" she says, I nod at this slightly, she must think I'm an idiot to not be able to find a table.

"Mr Lawton, your date has arrived" she says after we approach a table where we find Floyd sat, when he sees us he stands smiling at me,

"Good Evening" he says, I smile at him for this, he then goes to the other chair and pulls it back, ok I remember this, Max said that gentlemen did this so that women can sit and they push them to the table, I still don't understand why, but I suppose it's something to do with manners.

I sit down on the chair and feel him push me forward to the table, I share a smile with him for this as he sits back in his seat,

"Can I take your drink orders?" the woman asks, I look to Floyd at this, I know what I normally ask but maybe that's more for bars?

"I'll have a cider" Floyd says, I smile at this in relief, seeing him wink at me, I smile widely at this, believing him to have ordered his drink for my benefit,

"An amoretto and coke please" I say, I cannot believe I just said please, but I swear I feel so out of place here.

"Are you ok?" he asks, I look to him at this surprised, wondering if he maybe has seen my expression, do I look scared? Terrified? Because believe me I am!

"Umm, yeah – yeah I'm ok…" I say, looking from him to around the eating area we are in trying to calm down, this place is so not where I would choose myself.

"Are you sure? You look like your expecting to be attacked?" he says, I look to him at this, I cringe at myself, am I really that obvious? Should I tell him?

"Well…ok look, this is going to sound really stupid, but…this is actually my first time – on a date" I say, pretty sure that I mumbled a bit, but am surprised that anything came out at all considering my throat feels like there is a frog stuck in it.

I look to see his reaction, he looks surprised, is that a good thing?

"Wait a minute, you've never been out on a date? – ever?" he asks, looking at me with disbelief, what does he think that I lied?

"Yes, as embarrassing as it sounds for me – I have never been out on a date, nobody ever seemed interested in the weird girl" I say, looking at him angrily,

"Angel…calm down girl, I didn't mean no offence – seriously I wouldn't dare, I'm just surprised, I mean you are a beautiful woman, I can't see how you have had no dates before, I mean look at you" he says, I look down in embarrassment, pretty sure that my cheeks are on fire right now, I'm not used to being given compliments,

"This is all new to me, I mean when Johnny told me about the things people do on dates – I really didn't get it, I mean….well to be honest a lot of it confused me, I mean the stages, the small talk, the areas you don't talk about – things like that" I say, looking to him confused, but then breathing a sigh of relief when a waiter comes to our table with our drinks, thank god I am going to need this!

"Here are your drinks, mademoiselle and monsieur, and here are your menus, I will leave a while for you to decide" he says, I nod at this in understanding,

"Angel listen, don't worry about saying or doing anything wrong, trust me, just be yourself, that's all I am interested in. spending time and getting to know you better, and if we get along well and like each other further along the line, then we'll see where that takes us" he says, I look to him watching his expressions when he says this, but I can't see any deception or anything from him.

I release a breath I didn't realise I had been holding and nod in understanding, feeling myself relax, leaning back in my seat slightly and taking a sip of my drink,

"That's better, now I would highly recommend the pizza from here, it's to die for" he says, I smile at him for this, him returning it with his own, I nod at this, but still look at the menu to see what else is on the menu, but I only end up staring at it confused,

"Am I losing it or is this in a different language?" I ask, looking to him confused, he looks to me from his own menu, I look to his own menu and see his is exactly the same, how is it he can understand it?

"Oh crap, sorry hun, I'm too used to this I didn't think to ask, if you can't read French then you won't be able to read the menu, but don't sweat I'll translate" he says, I nod slowly at this, ok so he can read French, that's interesting to know.

This will be an interesting evening

Sorry for the long wait for this update guys been busy with life lol

Anyway hope you liked this chapter xx


	16. Chapter 16

Scarlett POV

"So, it went well?" Johnny asks, me reclined all the way back in my chair at my desk the afternoon after my date,

"It was fun actually, especially when he was translating the menu, the stupid thing was in French so I couldn't understand a word of it" I say, smirking at the memory it was so funny looking back on it, I got frustrated at one point near to the end of the evening when it came to the desserts and I asked the waiter why it was written in French when majority of the population of our city speaks English, and he didn't even have a response for me. And I may or may not have caused the glass of wine he was pouring behind the bar to explode in his hand, this of course made Floyd and myself laugh.

"So, will there be a second date?" he asks, I smile while looking to my computer,

"Yeah, we're going out again tomorrow night" I say, looking at some of the client's information, seeing their stats and how much they are bringing in, the accounts balances and checking on the security to make sure it is alright.

"Angel did you ask Deke to come by?" Johnny asks, I look up to see him with the phone of his desk in hand,

"Yeah, I have an appointment with him" I say, now logging out and making a double check to see it is all secure.

"I thought you said your date was tomorrow" he says, I smile at him standing up,

"I know, I'm not getting another make over Johnny. I've decided to get a new tattoo" I say, he looks at me surprised,

"Oh? What are you getting?" he asks, I look to Deke as he enters the room,

"It's a surprise" I say, leading Deke into one of the private rooms, him setting his equipment up near the chair I'm going to be sitting in,

"As we discussed Deke" I say, now taking my jacket off.

Four hours later –

"You did well, Angel" Deke says, now packing his kit away, I smile at this, happy that I only wore a bikini top that won't touch my back as it's a halter, my back still being a little tender, but nothing I can't handle, it was well worth it. I decided to get large angel wings on my back to look life-like like they are tucked in, and for them to be black feathers. And looking at the mirror, I have to admit I love them!

"Not my first time" I say with a smirk which he scoffs at with a grin, my eyes going to my right hand where the smile that myself and J got when we were younger, matching laughing mouths.

I stand up from where I have been sat, carefully stretching, then go to the door and am slightly surprised to see J, Johnny and Max sat down in chairs, their eyes immediately on me,

"Did I miss something?" I ask, looking at them curiously, did I forget about a meeting?

"Heard you were getting a new tattoo sis, wanted to see what you got" J says, I roll my eyes at him for this, nosy brother of mine, slowly to draw suspense I turn for them to look at my back, waiting to hear their response.

"Excellent" I hear Johnny says, I smirk at this, looking behind my shoulder at them, seeing their eyes on my back, big smiles that's a good sign.

"What do you think dear brother?" I ask, his eyes go from my back to me, a grin growing,

"Very cliché little sister, but is certainty suits you. And certainly, goes with your punishments, I heard what you had done to that guy, saw his neck tattoo on the news after they found his body. Was like you left your mark on him to allow others know that you abandoned him and left him to the wolves, was almost poetic" he says, now stood directly behind me, his fingers ghosting over my tattoo,

"I suppose your living up to your name then angel? Needed the wings to go with the name" Max says, I smirk at him for this,

"That's right, and it's nice to know you still understand me without me even needing to explain big brother" I say turning around now to face them,

"I like it" Johnny says, I smile at him for this,

"I hear that's not the only new thing going on however little sister, I heard you went on a date last night, it's not nice to hear from others when I should be told by you myself" he says, I roll my eyes at him for this,

"I didn't tell you because the last time someone looked at me funny you shot him in the face. And I wanted to go without worrying you would hire someone to shoot him if they thought he looked at me wrong, I can look after myself J, I was having some fun anyway. And I'm going on another date too with him" I say, he narrows his eyes at me for this,

"No one is good enough for my sister" he says,

"I'll be the judge of that. You never know, you might find someone who may be as crazy as you" I say, but after a few seconds pause we both burst out laughing.

"Enough chit chat, wanna come out to play little sister? There's a vault that I hear is getting shipped out tomorrow morning with blocks of gold" he says, I smile at him at this,

"You needn't ask dear brother" I say, grabbing my guns and equipment,

"Where's your wig?" he asks, I look at him with a smile,

"no more wigs brother, time for Gotham to meet its dark angel" I say, looking forward to showing myself to Gotham properly,

"You'll have a target on your head more sis" he warns, I grin darkly at this,

"Let them try, and even if they did pull the trigger, I'll just re-direct it" I say with a giggle, seeing a grin coming up on him.

"Alright I'll send you a text tonight" he says, I nod and watch as he leaves,

"Well lads, I need a drink, anyone want to join me?" I ask,

"I need to get home, its my turn to cook tonight" Max says, I nod at this, Johnny and me walking down the stairs with him,

"The leg doing better Johnny?" I ask, as we sit down in a booth,

"Still sore and I have to stretch it so that I don't strain it too much" he says, I nod a this taking a sip of my drink that we brought over,

"Any more news from the hospital?" I ask, looking to him curiously,

"Still nothing new, you know it gets to me now and again, I wonder if she will ever wake up" he says, I put my hand on his for comfort,

"She'll wake up Johnny, I'm sure she will. From the stories, you have told me she is strong, she'll be fighting this, and she'll wake up" I say, he smiles at this, patting my hand that is on his own,

"Thank you again for the flowers Angel, I wasn't sure at first who was sending them, but after you told me…it really brightens up the room, I'm sure she would appreciate it" he says, I smile at this, I had wanted to help somehow, and when I went with Johnny to visit her once, I thought the room she was in was a little dull, so I sent some flowers for her room, I do this every week since then to hope that when she does wake up, she'll wake up in a room with at least some colour.

"Hey Angel" I look up at hearing Floyd and smile when I see him stood in front of our booth,

"Hey Floyd, what brings you here?" I ask, scooting slightly to allow Floyd to sit with us which he does,

"Well a couple of reasons, but admittedly one was to see you" he says, I smile at him for this, I'm pretty sure I am blushing but I am not going to cover up because, I actually weirdly feel happy,

"And the other reason is to do with our date" he says, I nod at this, ready for him to continue,

"How would you feel if I brought Zoe with me?" he asks, I look at him slightly surprised, but then smile at the idea,

"That would be fine by me, I'd love to meet her" I say, he sighs with a smile, what did he think I was going to say?

"That's great, she's been wanting to meet you and, I would like for you to meet her too. Especially if we are going to go further with this, I want you to see all my cards laid out so you know what you're getting yourself into" he says, I smile at this,

"I'm glad, I would do the same for you, but trust me when I say you don't want my brother coming along, maybe at another date, I don't want to scare Zoe. You will have already heard the rumours of me of what I do, what I used to do and my little setbacks, as well as my gift" I say, he nods at this,

"When do I get to see that by the way, I saw you stopping those bullets from hitting you and Joker, but I assume you can move stuff as well?" he asks, I nod in answer

"If you think you can put up with that and my other personality you'll be fine" I say grinning widely, he chuckles at this,

"I've already heard about your other side, sounds like a good thing to have when faced with those…not so liked individuals" he says, I laugh at his choice of words, hearing Johnny and Floyd laughing too,

"So Mr. Lawton, how has business been?" asks Johnny,

"Good, I have a few jobs lined up this week" he says, that reminds me!

"Oh, yeah Floyd, someone is interested in getting rid of someone quietly and without mess, can you help?" I ask, with a big questioning look, wide eyed and everything to over-exaggerate, making him smirk which makes me smirk too,

"I'm sure I can fit something in my calendar" he says, I nod a this, bringing my phone out and sending him the information of the client for him to get in touch with her.

Let me know what you think of this chapter guys, hope you enjoyed


	17. Chapter 17

Scarlett POV

How is it that I ended up here again?

Here I am sitting on a high beam in this bank, its seriously quite laughable how much security there is here. I've been here since this morning, and no-one has noticed me! I fell asleep at one point and nearly fell off and no one noticed, again laughable.

I look down seeing the people going about their lives, my lord they look so bored, they look like zombies, going about the same routine every day, I think I would have to shoot myself if I was anything like that, I mean heck the person I was before I still managed to do something different at least once, nothing like this shit.

Suddenly my eyes narrow on a woman who I know I have seen before, where the heck have I seen that blond – It's her! That's Zoe's mum! Floyd's Ex Wife!

I watch as she goes to the cashier with a card…hang on what card is that?

I use my spyglass to have a look see…that is not an ordinary bank card, for one thing the card is green and has a purple stripe across it, I know that card, I designed that damned card and a few others like it. That card that belongs to Zoe!

That bitch! How dare she steal from her own daughter!

I take my phone from my coat pocket and log onto the accounts, it will take the cashier a while to check the card since the woman isn't the right age on the card and she will be looking for any identification to show she is Zoe's mother.

Too bad bitch, I've just cancelled the card, and when I do this, she will get in trouble because the cashier will see a note that says why I – the manager of this card – do not allow the mother of Zoe to use the card.

I watch with amusement as she gets all flustered and embarrassed by the cashier, who is talking to her sternly for using this card, reprimanding her for attempting to use the card and keeping the card behind the desk and putting a warning on the file of her.

She then walks away from the cashier, the woman behind the cashier shaking her head at Zoe's mother's retreating form.

I nearly laugh out loud, blowing my cover.

I'll have to let Floyd know about this, and I'm going to have to have another card made up for Zoe, more paper work but heck the girl is worth it, I'm really looking forward to seeing her tonight too…

"Everybody put your hands in the air!"

The fun starts!

I start to abseil down from where I have been sat in my crows nest, startling a lot of people around me,

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen!" I say, before landing on my feet casually, everyone's eyes on me now,

"We are robbing this bank! Little obvious I know but you see! We are doing this because what better way to get the very good very…stupid police force's attention, then to rob a bank! I'm sure even you can understand that. Anyway so long as none of you do anything stupid to piss either myself, or my friends off, and you do exactly as I say. You'll get to walk out of this building alive," I say, enjoying the looks of fear in their eyes after I pulled my hood down to reveal my green vibrant hair and my wicked smile. I even put on some lovely red lipstick today just to stand out that little bit more.

"Alright Johnny what's the countdown again for when those idiots turn up?" I ask walking over to him who is stood with his laptop out that he had hooked up to the banks mainframe after jumping over the desk. This way using my very smart network virus, all the money from this bank goes into our private one.

"Ten to fifteen minutes, the good lady pressed the button as we predicted that alerts them to us being here" he says, closing the laptop up now finished and puts it away in its case, I smile eagerly, I love the idea of shooting and killing cops, it's the great way to start the day.

"Deadshot out front?" Johnny asks, I nod in answer, having texted Floyd earlier to make sure he was in position before we started things off,

"Sweet! Little! Sister….! Looks like you got everything under control here. I can't wait for the show" Joker says whom I turn to see walking into the building through the front doors, I smirk at him,

"Wouldn't be a show without us" I say, he laughs out loud at that, his eyes going to the men and women against the far wall where some of the men had them put to keep out of the way, can't have hostages getting too hurt.

The looks they give us is hilarious, you can practically smell the fear.

"How much longer Johnny boy, my new gun is getting antsy" Joker says, I smirk at this,

"Five minutes by my reckoning" he says, his shotgun loaded and ready, my own guns in their holsters, with many clips attached to the packs I have on.

"Let's hope they're not late, it's very rude to be late to your own funeral," I say with a big smile, causing Joker to laugh in return.

"Damn it's a good thing you two are related otherwise this would be just weird" Johnny says, I smirk at this, leaning on Joker's side resting my head on his shoulder, loving the fact that me, his little sister is leaning on him, the most feared person in Gotham city and he doesn't even bat an eye lash, the looks we are getting is priceless! Anyone else try to do this they would have their brains shot off

"Oh! Here comes the music!" I say, tilting my head slightly to the doors where the sounds of sirens are coming from, my smile getting wider, I bring my guns out, my eyes looking at the doors longingly just wanting them to come through the doors so I can start killing them!

"We have you surrounded! Come out with your hands up!" shouts one of them using a stupid megaphone, cowards they don't even try to storm the place? That's boring!

"Damn, I wish we had a megaphone too then we could talk back" I say, grinning at myself, that's a good idea, plus would be so funny!

"Now then, as planned, let's start with the alphabet first" Joker says, I nod in agreement, I look over to the men,

"Alright boys as you were told in the meeting, ones starting with the letter 'A' first, and don't forget, whoever shoots a cops head off, gets to come along to another job" I say with a wide grin, they chuckle at me and nod, then begin to start walking out of the building, now here comes even more waiting, then after some minutes we hear gun shots, now that's the sound I was looking forward to,

"Alright anyone with the Letter "B" next" Joker says, I giggle at this, walking forward slightly watching from a safe spot the slaughter, seeing the cops behind their vehicle's using them for cover from our guys, the sight has my adrenaline pumping, I just want to go out there and join in the fun.

"Anyone with the letter "C"?" I ask, looking behind me at the men, one guy holds his hand up, I incline with my head for him to go ahead, you would think that he won the lottery with how he jogs over, must have been bored.

"How much longer?" I ask sulking over to the others, bored out of my mind already,

"Shouldn't be much longer sweet sister, he doesn't take long to come and save the day!" he says dramatically, I smirk at this, knowing whom he is referring to.

"Angel we got incoming!" I hear in my earpiece, looking to Joker to see that he has heard the same, and that wide grin,

"Sounds like our friend is here" he says, I smirk skipping over to Johnny,

"We have company!" I sing, at this he cocks his gun, I look to the others and signal for them to be ready, I myself bring my guns out looking around at all for any signs of the big ass rodent.

"What are you doing Joker?"

I spin around at hearing that deep voice seeing the man in the bat suit himself, everyone around us minus the hostages aiming their guns at him, all except myself and Joker,

"We sent this rather well done invitation out for you to meet us, and of course you took it without hesitation and it SO nice to see you!" Joker says, he chuckles at him which I smirk at,

"You've had good men killed just to get me here? If you really wanted to see me, all you had to do was call" he says, I glare darkly at him for this, for saying that those bastards outside were good men,

"Good men? They wouldn't know good men if one was stood right in front of them. Those bastards are corrupt, only care about themselves" I sneer, Batman's gaze going on me now,

"I've heard your story, how you were corrupted, and then helped murderers and thieves escape a station without being detected" he says, I smile widely at this, remembering that day,

"My first rebellion, was a good day huh Johnny?" I say, looking over to him seeing him chuckling and nodding in agreement,

"Of course that would be all you hear about on the subject, you of course wouldn't have been told the other part of the story, where they tricked me into going into a club full of these fine gentlemen – of course at that time I was a scared little princess all alone, with no back up and with a little gun for protection, of course that back up didn't exist which I found out the day after, I was used to lure out the one they were really after, and then left alone to fend for myself. For all I knew one of these guys could have killed me and no one would have been outside to save me" I say, slowly circling Batman, enjoying telling him my story, it's fun telling him his beloved police force are corrupt, and it's the perfect distraction.

"And then I decided the next day after learning the truth, that enough was enough, the people who I got to know in that club, people who liked me for who I was – who I really was, were put behind bars, so I made my very first break out, made a new family. And then what do I get afterwards? I get asked to go to the police, to then be drugged and then kidnapped to an abandoned factory, hanging precariously over a giant tub of Acid!" I scream, hate in my eyes for this man – this rodent who is friends with those bastards.

"Tell me Batman, was that in their reports? Did they put on their report how they almost got my friends imprisoned? By kidnapping me and then dropping me in the acid…turning me into the person I was born to be" I say smiling darkly at him, slowly starting to hear the others minus Joker chanting my name around us, Batman looking around at all of them saying that one word "Angel."

"Honestly Batman, Big brother gets thrown into a vat of deadly acid, little sister just has to get dropped in one too right?!" Joker says laughing manically which I join him in, the irony! I'm nearly falling over in laughter at the look on Batman's face, seeing Joker stood beside me now, his arm around my shoulders us both laughing madly,

"What's the matter Batman? Don't you see the family resemblance?" Joker asks, getting hold of some of my hair and putting it over his head making out he has longer hair which makes me burst out laughing, himself doing the same,

"Brother and sister? Two sides of one joke" Batman says, suddenly we stop laughing at his words,

"That wasn't funny" I say, glaring at him, without hesitation I shoot him in the chest, making him stagger back, damn him and his stupid armour, I wanted to see if he bled black blood!

"Whoever makes him bleed gets to keep his mask!" I say, hearing everyone cocking their guns and shooting at Batman, I walk away towards Johnny, plan being done with I follow him out of the building, letting big brother have his fun.

"Sounded like you were having a good laugh" Floyd says to our left as we come out of the building I look to him seeing him in his full get up and with his mask too, police are all around the place, seriously! There's one over there, up there, down there and over there hehe!

"Of course, the Batman didn't even realise that me and Joker were related until we literally had to tell him, the look on his face was priceless, you think you could hack into the banks security cameras Johnny? I want to get that picture and hang it in the club" I say, we all laugh at this, I lead us over to my car, the other two entering the vehicle with me after I unlock it, hearing sirens in the distance,

"Call it Johnny" I say, starting the engine and driving in the opposite direction, since we have the accounts we needed to leave separate to the others, and big brother didn't want me going out alone, even if I was with Johnny who is perfectly able to shoot people, so he told Floyd to go with us for protection, not that I minded.

"Floyd, do you want me to drop you off anywhere or are you joining us at the club?" I ask, looking to him in the rear mirror where he is sat in the back,

"I'll go with you to the club, I left my bag of clothes in the office to change there" he says, I nod at this, I myself doing the same thing.

"We're going to get good and paid today gentlemen" I say with a wide smile, hearing the two men chuckle at this and agreeing, today was a good day.

Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

Angel POV

Ok, so I have been on a fair few dates with Floyd, we have what I can only class as usual adult dates, we have adult conversations, this can include what banks we have robbed and what jobs we have had and what inspires us. But I have never been to a dinner with him and Zoe, I have only heard things about her from Floyd and from her profile – don't get me wrong I have heard nothing but good things about her…but I'm worried, I don't want to say the wrong thing in front of her, or scare her – heck I have even gone so far as to get a brunette wig as my face is on the crime watch and I'm sure she'll have seen it and I don't want her to scream in fright at me for seeing my green hair.

I look around at some of the other small and the very large families that are sat around me, they all seem happy, laughing. Me and J never had that, majority of the time before he left we would get take out and watch television at whatever motel we were living in, to us that was class. This is a whole new scale, but we've worked hard to get where we are now, and I don't regret any of my choices.

"Hey Scarlett, sorry we're late, traffic was bad tonight" says Floyd, I look to him at this, standing up from where I was sat at our table, now seeing both him and Zoe before me on the other side of the table, I smile at them both happy to see them,

"It's no worries, I wasn't here long" I say, sitting back down, Zoe taking her coat off and putting it on the seat behind her, Floyd doing the same, I look to Floyd and see him smirking at my hair, I send him a small glare, I didn't tell him I was doing this but at least he can't say I didn't put any effort into this.

"It's nice to finally meet you Zoe, your dad has told me a lot about you" I say to her, my eyes on her now, she smiles at me for this,

"Yeah, he's told me a lot about you too, I wanted to thank you also for your help with the card, I didn't know mum had found it" she says, I smile gently at her for this,

"It's not a problem, happy to help" I say.

I look to Floyd wanting to know what he thinks so far, only to see a smile on his face, I hope that means this is going well.

"Your menus, would you like to order your drinks?" the waiter asks after handing us the menus, I swear these places just love to mess around with my head with these weird names.

"I'll have an orange please" I say, not daring to have alcohol in front of Zoe,

"Me too please" Zoe says, I look to her to see her smirking at me, I grin back, copy-cat,

"And I'll have a lemon and lime" Floyd says, the waiter nodding and walking off,

"Dad you're going to have to translate this whole menu for me" Zoe says, I look at her surprised,

"He does this with you too? Every time he takes me out I swear I've gone to an alien restaurant, I can't understand a word of any of this" I say surprised, and she laughs! She laughs at me and I laugh back at the funny situation,

"Hey – Hey I'm just trying to class it up, treat my girls" he says, I smirk at this,

"Well just for the record, I also love McDonalds, Indian and Chinese places, at least most of their menus are in English" I say, and this only makes Zoe laugh harder, I smile happily, knowing that I have made her laugh,

"Yeah dad I'm with Scar on this" she says, looking to me, I smile happily at her for this, hearing the nickname she has given me, I like it!

"Damn I should have known you two would gang up on me" he says, I chuckle at this.

"Come on then, tell us what is on the menu" I say, but then I see him with a mischievous smirk,

"Nope, you two can pick on your own" he says, I freeze in fear at this, looking at the menu like it is my worst enemy, how the heck am I supposed to understand any of this?

"Hey Scar, maybe we should just close our eyes and just point at something quickly and stick to it" Zoe says, I look to her from this, seeing her look at me with hope, I smile and nod at this, it's as good an idea as any.

"Sounds like a plan" I say, then we both close our eyes and without looking (not that I would know what it was anyway) I put my finger down on the menu. I look then to see what I have chosen; damn I hope it at least tastes nice.

"Here are your drinks, two oranges and one lemon and lime" says the waiter with our drinks on a tray, placing them in front of us each,

"Are you ready to make your orders?" he asks, both me and Zoe raise our menus and point at our choices, earning a giggle from both of us,

"And your choice sir?" he asks, looking to Floyd who then says something in what I can only guess is French. I look to Zoe at this,

"Do they still teach French in school?" I ask her, she nods at this,

"I may have to borrow one of your text books" I say with a smile, she laughs at this, I'm not kidding though I will have to learn some French if Floyd is going to be taking us to these places more,

"I suck at it though, the teacher is horrible, he won't explain much, just tells us what it is, what it means then expects us to remember what he has said, he won't write anything down on the board for us to copy, everyone hates him, he always gives us bad marks too" she says, I frown at this, if teachers are like that it's no wonder she's struggling with the language.

"Well I may have to speak to your head of school then Zoe, how can they expect you to learn like that?" Floyd says, I nod in agreement.

After that conversation, Zoe started asking me different questions, where I was born, what school I went to, where I work, normal things, I was able to tell her I was born here in Gotham City hospital. I decided to be honest and inform her that I was kind of home schooled with my brother and more learned things on my own, told her of the dance, gymnastics and other clubs I was in when I was around her age, she informed me that she loved to dance, which was where we made a very in-depth discussion on difference dance moves and recommended different songs to try with too.

All too soon we had finished our deserts that thankfully Floyd did help us with, we had ice cream with sauce on top, since our meals were nothing like what we would have willingly have chosen, I ended up with snails and noodles while Zoe was given a whole lobster. We made it a little fun though where we both attacked the lobster with the instruments they gave her to crack the shell, and we all had a snail each, which was disgusting!

"So, when can we see you again Scar?" Zoe asks, the waiter helping her into her coat as one of the other waiter helps me into mine,

"how about next Saturday? I could cook if you like?" I ask, looking from her to Floyd, he seems to surprise by this but nods with a smile in agreement,

"You'll have to let me know what foods you like Zoe" I say as we walk out of the store,

"Yeah, I could text you if that's ok?" she asks, I nod in agreement, saving my number into her phone after she hands it to me to put in.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow?" Floyd says in question to me, I smile and nod, then after taking a quick look at Zoe he kisses' me on the cheek, my eyes widening in shock at his action, such an innocent act, but one that made my insides tingle.

"We had better get you home then Zoe" Floyd says to her, she nods albeit reluctantly, I raise my hand about to wave when suddenly her small body collides with me and her arms wrap around my waist, I'm shocked at first, my mind at first thinking it an attack, but then realise what this is…a hug.

Slowly I wrap my arms around her and return the hug,

"See you later Scar" she says, stepping away from me, I smile and nod, waving to them as they walk away.

Hey everyone, sorry its taken so long to make an update, my mind really hasn't been there, some explanation on some of my other updates I have managed to do recently for other stories I have done.

Anyway I hope you like this chapter, look forward to any reviews x


End file.
